Fools Rush In Ch 1
by Teal06
Summary: Fools Rush In by TealThis story takes place after the fall of the Dominion, about two years after the untimely death of Jadzia Dax. Worf receives an encoded message that claims his wife is alive. His head tells him it can't be true, but his heart leads
1. Chapter 1

Fools Rush In

(This story takes place after the war with the Founders had ended.)

Chapter One

Worf turned on the auto pilot and sat back against the seat, his mind once again wandering from his assignment. He tried to shake himself back to the present, but found it hard to do. Here he was, probably falling right into a trap, and all he could do was think about her. He kept waiting for that to change. Maybe it never would. It had been that way for several years though, every spare second spent on her. He used to think of _work_ during his free time, letting it almost consume him, it was comforting that way. But that was before he had taken a mate. And now that she was gone, it hadn't gotten any better. Not only did he think of her, his mind was spinning with a thousand regrets. After her death, he couldn't even finish a nights sleep, always waking, reaching for her and finding his bed empty. How many times had he actually gotten up to check on her, or started to make breakfast for two before he remembered she wasn't there? It was decidedly not a very Klingon way to act, but he couldn't stop himself.

Well, that was why he was out here wasn't it? Desperation. Once Ezri, now carrying the Dax symbiant, arrived on the station he'd hoped the finality of Jadzia's death would settle in his heart, but her arrival only served to make it worse. After a foolish attempt to start a relationship with Ezri, he realized there was no going back. Ezri wasn't Jadzia. When it was offered, he had jumped at the chance to leave Deep Space Nine and go with Chancellor Martok as his Ambassador to Kronos.

The change of venu had even worked for a while. He was safe there from the memories, or so he thought. But only three short weeks after he had settled into his new routine the dreams started again. They were worse this time, so much more intense and tangible. She would be with him, laughing and talking, and then she would vanish from his arms. He would start running, searching for her, while all those around him went on with what they were doing, smiling calmly at him, not hearing his cries. They continued on their lives, untouched as he panicked, and then he would awake covered in sweat, his heart racing and thumping wildly against his rib cage.

His heart was the problem. Jadzia wasn't dead to his heart, just a fingers breadth out of reach.

Worf looked down at the com panel of his shuttle and, after checking coordinates one last time, went back to lay in his bunk. It would be several hours until he arrived at the penal colony, a Cardassian prison camp. The whole endeavor was foolish, dangerous, and illogical, but he couldn't argue with his heart anymore.

Three weeks earlier, he had received an incredibly intricate and encoded message that had taken three of Martok's best scientists two days to decrypt. And even though the message seemed far fetched and unlikely, he had almost immediately packed his bags. If it weren't for Martok, he would have talked himself out of following it up, but Martok insisted.

"Worf, my friend, you have been suffering far too long. You owe it to yourself to find out what this is about." He had slapped a hand onto Worf's back. "If it is nothing but a bad joke, or even a trap, you will know that your last hope _is_ dead and then you can continue with your life. And consider this, if it is a lie, there is also the hope of battling and defeating a dishonorable foe." In Martok's mind it was a win-win situation.

The message he received was full of ridiculous claims about Jadzia being alive, and being held in a Cardassian prison camp. It included a map and detailed instructions on rescuing her. The message was insistent he come before it was too late.

Worf knew in his mind none of it could be true. He had seen his wife die and held her lifeless body in his arms. He knew her to be dead. But, his heart leapt at this strange possibility. And he of all people knew stranger things had happened.

He had quickly contacted Dr. Bashir and ordered him do a detailed comparison between Jadzia's last medical scan and her previous check up that had been done a few days before her death. They were identical. And the symbiont, the alien life form a few chosen Trill were blessed to carry, had tested positive to the one who inhabited Ezri.

Dr. Bashir sent all the records to Worf. He had also sent a genetic testing kit, to match with what ever person Worf may find, and a check kit for clones. A clone. The word conjured up horrid images and emotions. Worf's skin crawled at the very idea of an imposter was living as his wife. He would rather find a trap, or death, than find a clone.

"Warning, entering planet atmosphere in four minutes." The computer voice broke into Worf's haze like sleep. He moved up to the com, ready to pilot the craft to the landing site stipulated on the map. He studied it carefully. There was the tiny break in the force field he had been directed to, just big enough for his shuttle to go through. So far, so good.

He took careful aim and headed down. Once through he was able to scan for the colony and prison. It was there, just as the message had said it would be. At least that much was true.

Tapping in an entry code, he was able to avoid all the sensor nets and landed at the designated site: Five miles from the prison area. Once he was on the surface, he covered the shuttle with debris and branches, camouflaging it carefully. Then he took his tri-corder and began to pace around the site, scanning for any thing that would lead him to his next step.

The soft tale-tell beeping of his scanner lead him to a brush covered spot. Once he had broken through the branches he found a metal case with another message capsule inside it. He loaded it into his tri-corder.

A male announced the next set of directions. "Enter the following number sequence into the previous message code and it will reveal your next set of coordinates." The voice broke off, revealing a long list of coded numbers. He carefully entered the sequence into the previous message. The map blurred and transformed itself into a ground surveillance map.

"Follow this map to the prison site. Do so only under cover of darkness. Wait until twenty four hundred hours exactly. The guard you see at the door will go on his break. Four other guards will go with him. Tap this number sequence into the lock panel. You have only thirty minutes to enter, find the cell, and get out. Use your time wisely. I will see you inside and lead you to the correct cell." The message cut off with static.

Worf grimaced. Trusting in an unknown Cardassian was foolhardy. He thought again about the possibility of a trap. None of this made any sense. But, there was no stopping now. His heart urged him on. Hope was sometimes a curse more than a blessing.

As darkness fell, he gathered the food, medical kit, tricorder, his weapon and started the journey. The dense woods and cover of night energized him. His senses were alert and heightened, as if he were on a hunt. The night smells intoxicated his Klingon senses, and honed his abilities.

Two hours later, Worf reached the prison wall and crept up closer for a better look. There, along a one hundred foot long wall, right in the middle, was a door. The door. Just inside he could see a guard standing at his post. The light was dim, but he could make out the silhouette. Hearing a noise close at hand, he ducked down in the bushes for cover. A Cardassian guard strolled by the door, patrolling the outside wall. Then, looking up the twenty foot high wall, he spied another patrol walking back and forth above. Cursing his carelessness, he moved backwards, through the underbrush, and hunkered down until it was time.


	2. Chapter 2

Fools Rush In

By Teal

Chapter Two

"What are you telling me?" Ezri looked at Julian Bashir incredulously.

"Just what I know. Worf has gone off on a campaign to find this woman or person, posing as Jadzia."

"But, that's insane." Ezri sounded angry, but looked concerned.

"Well, he's gone, sane or not." He paused a moment. "What's really troubling you?"

"Worf. I mean, he has been hurt so much already Julian. Now this. It just seems so desperate. Jadzia wouldn't have wanted this. He should be going on with his life, but he isn't. I mean, " she began to pace up and down, "have you seen his quarters? Did you know he still had one here on the station?"

"No, I wasn't aware of that." He shook his head.

"Well he does. And it is the same as it was the day she died. I mean the very day. I had a cup of tea, that is, Jadzia did, and the cup is still there by the bookcase where she left it. I tried to clean it up once, after I first arrived on the station, and he about took my head off." She stopped and looked seriously at Julian.

"He hasn't packed up any of her things, Julian, nothing. Everything's the same. He took a few necessities with him when he left, but that was it."

"He has to grieve on his own time, Ezri." Julian tried to pat her arm. "Your not just worried about Worf, are you?"

She shook her head, her short brown hair shifting around her young face. "No, Julian. If she's really out there, as unlikely as that is, where does that leave me?" Ezri patted her stomach where the several hundred year old symbiont lived. "All this time I have comforted myself with the knowledge that I was carrying on for them, the previous hosts, and carrying on for Dax. Everything I was before the implant is gone, and that was unexpected but necessary to save the symbiont. But, now, this?"

Julian's eyebrows furrowed. He thought Ezri had made peace with herself long ago. Having the symbiont forced on her during an emergency had been difficult. But, it was her duty to the Trill people to do so. Her personality changed, and her friends and family had become alienated from her because of it. She hadn't ever been trained for the joining, as other hosts were, and the adjustment had been more than difficult for her.

"We don't know if it _is_ true yet. And if it is, we will take it from there. All right?" He knew he didn't sound convincing at all and tried to cover it with a hug. It was at times like this when she seemed so young and lost. She was young, even though the memories she carried from the pervious hosts gave her an edge in most situations, and often unsure of herself. He was glad he could be there for her.

Ezri leaned into him and sighed. She was thankful she had him, but this seemed beyond what his comforting could do for her. She smiled up at him, hiding her worry. She hoped Worf knew what he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As twenty-four hundred approached Worf's legs were starting to cramp. He was too old to sit out in the cold in a semi-crouched position for so many hours, and the realization made him angry. To top it of it began to drizzle. It was an annoying kind of rain, dripping down the ridges of his forehead, running along his neck, and trickling down inside his tunic. The mist and fog were settling in as well, making his surroundings blur. He strained his eyes to see the roof guard. A younger warrior would relish this challenge, but he wasn't feeling young lately.

His thoughts were just about to turn morose when suddenly a high pitched horn sounded, the lights blinked on and off three times and the guards began to migrate away. The outer guard entered through the door way in front of Worf, chatting amicably with the inner guard about what might be for dinner as they walked away.

Worf was taken aback at the lack of security. Was it poor planning on their part, luck, or part of some ingenious plan to capture a love-sick Klingon? He grimaced at his own thoughts. Grabbing his medical bag and weapon he headed towards the door. His feet slid on the muddy walk, making sucking noises. Too old for stealth as well seemed. Growling inwardly at his clumsiness he reached inside his pack and found the door code. Slowly, with cold stiffened fingers, he tapped in the code.

The door gave a small metallic click and unlatched, and he entered. What greeted him was the warm, foul smell of decaying garbage mixed with sweat and excrement. His nose curled back in disgust. Sometimes the heightened sense of smell Klingons had was more of a curse than a blessing. Looking ahead he could see the entire hallway, nearly thirty feet, and so narrow there was barely enough for two men to walk side by side. There were no windows or doors until it opened out into the hallway beyond. No where to hide if anyone were to walk this way. The tenseness he had previously felt was now amplified three fold.

With great care, Worf crept up on that outer hall, holding his breath and stepping softly. He made it to the end of that hall and peered out both ways best he could. There didn't seem to be anyone in either direction. All that he could see was a continuing maze of halls ahead, branching off to the right and the left, lined with doors spaced out at every three feet. The idea behind those doors were tortured prisoners, was enough to make Worf's skin crawl beneath his uniform. Cardassians had no honor. Just as he was about to make his move, he heard voices to his right, echoing, but growing louder and closer. He ducked back, holding his breath, praying no one would turn his way.

"Thanks for standing watch for that few minutes. I don't usually get to take any breaks."

"How is that anyway? The rest of us are all at lunch and you just stay here?" The other guard looked at his companion suspiciously, goading him.

"It was them," he motioned with his hand up the hall,"I ticked them off one day, made them angry. I don't get any meals while I work anymore, and I work for twelve hours a day, everyday." He spoke with undisguised bitterness.

The other Cardassian laughed. "Well, while I eat my meal, I'll think of you!" He slapped him on the back roughly and walked down, past where Worf was hiding, towards what must have been the dining hall.

The other guard looked around and went back to his post, which was located only ten feet from where he waited. Worf, drawing out his knife, quietly approached the Cardassian from behind. He reached him in a matter of seconds, pulling his arm quickly and tightly around the Cardassian's throat, and pressed the knife blade into the flesh of his neck.

Worf whispered menacingly , "Do you know who I am?"

The Cardassian nodded best he could. "Then you know, I will kill you without thinking twice about it." Again, the nod.

Worf released his grip and the Cardassian turned slowly towards him.

"You're Klingon!" He said in disgust, rubbing his hands across the small cut on his throat left by Worf's blade.

"What were you hoping for?" Worf whispered tauntingly, waving the knife at him again.

"Not a Klingon. Someone that looked remotely more humanoid than you. Someone like her." He sneered. "Now if you're caught, there is no possible way I can convince them you're a prisoner that I'm transferring from one block to another. We don't keep Klingons here."

Worf could see he was clearly aggravated. "Well, then, I won't get caught."

Again the Cardassian sneered at him. "Your pride will be your downfall. That's how it is for all of you!" He looked as if he may spit on Worf, then he reached inside his uniform and handed Worf a data capsule. "This is what I want in trade."

Worf stared at it. "What do you mean?"

"You don't actually think I am doing all this, risking my life and career for _her_ do you? Well," he conceded, "maybe in part, she is one of the few innocent ones here, but mostly it is for self preservation."

"Explain."

"I will, while we walk. You only have twenty minutes before they return." He motioned Worf to follow him.

"I am part of the resistance movement. This is a list of people who helped organize this escape plan for the prisoner. We want Star Fleet to know us by name, so that if we call on them later, for a favor, they will be willing to comply." He grinned, but it looked more like a sneer.

"Now, can you insure me you will let that fall into the right hands? Or do I just kill you now?" He grinned menacingly, and pretended to reach for his weapon.

"You have my word."

"Good. She's in here. Get her out of here and don't look back."

The door slid back, making a grating noise that echoed up and down the hallway. Worf stepped into a dank, smelly cell. There was no window, but the hallway light cast inside, revealing a floor that seemed alive with movement. Stepping in he crunched down on something, and realized the floor was covered in vermin. He flinched inwardly. Flashing his handheld light around he located the bunk on the far side. On it was a lumped up pile of dirty, rotting, moldy rags, and at the end of the rags, to his surprise, was a head. The pile moved slightly away from the light.

"Turn that off, she hasn't seen direct light for months." He hissed at Worf.

Worf reached into the medical bag and pulled out a heat tarp and went over to wrap it around the body. He still couldn't see any face, and didn't know who or what he was about to carry out with him, but had decided that no one deserved to stay in this place. Once the body was safely wrapped, he cradled it in his arms and began to carry it out.

He moved past the guard. "Just so you know," the guard said with some pride, "she never gave in." It was an odd thing to say, and Worf guessed there was more behind the statement than he wanted to know.

He picked up the pace, heading down towards the end of the hallway. Turning towards the exit, he heard voices approaching. He rushed to the door, thankful his load was light. Once outside, he headed towards the bushes and, after collecting the rest of his gear, began to run towards the shuttle.

About a mile into his trek back to the ship he heard his charge moaning. Definitely a female, he thought. He slowed his bumpy pace a bit, and she seemed to settle down, relaxing back into his arms. The thing he wanted to do most right now was look at whoever he was carrying, but he knew he mustn't stop until he reached the shuttle.

Three miles later, his self control began to falter and he couldn't wait any longer. There was still a mile left to the shuttle, but he couldn't stand the suspense. Besides, she was mumbling something at him, and with the rustling of the tarp and the crunching of plants under his feet and around him he couldn't hear what she was saying.

The light from the rising sun had just begun to break over the horizon. He stopped at a covered spot, where the light wouldn't be so invasive, leaned down and carefully began to uncover her.

"Please," the voice begged softly, "help me." The voice sounded pitiful and small. It wasn't until now that he realized his captive didn't know who had her.

"Do not worry. I have rescued you from the prison and will return you to your people."

Her body became very, very still. So much so, Worf had to concentrate on her side to see if she was breathing or not.

Her voice cracked, "Worf?"


	4. Chapter 4

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Four

Colonel Kira Nerys, over her cup of coffee, gazed amusedly at Ezri.

"Your not serious about this are you?" Her eyebrows were raised and her voice was sarcastic. Ezri answered her with a sigh.

"That's what he's doing. If there isn't anyone really there, then he's fallen into some kind of Cardassian trap. Look, if I don't hear from him in say two more days, then I'm going after him."

"Hmm. That didn't turn out to be the best thing to do the last time you went and rescued him." She grinned mischievously at Ezri. Ezri blushed remembering her last rescue attempt. Worf had been trapped in an escape pod, floating in space in the Badlands, when she had finally found him. An energy burst had struck her shuttle and forced them to make an emergency landing. During the argument that followed the landing, she and Worf had mated, starting what seemed to be a perfect relationship. It ended only two weeks later when they both realized they were basing it on Worf and Jadzia's feelings, and not their own.

"We were busy reliving memories that had happened between he and Jadzia. It didn't really have anything to do with ME. This on the other hand, could be very serious. I don't like the sound of this one at all."

Worf's breath caught in his throat, and then his heart seemed to stop all together. She knew him. He uncovered her methodically, removing the cover from her legs and then her body and finally her head. He could clearly see the abuse she had taken. Her left ankle was tilted at an odd angle, obviously broken and healed improperly. Her right arm was in much the same contorted condition, and her lower and upper body was besieged by black and red bruises, along with infectious cuts and scabs. What was left of her uniform was definitely Star Fleet in nature, but too dirty to tell which division, and was barely covering her skeletal frame at all.

Finally, almost fearfully he reached for her face, his hands shaking. Her very long hair was matted down with grime and dirt and other unknowns. It seemed to be brown in nature, but there were several wads of gray as well, and it was currently stuck to her face from moisture and sweat that had built up under the tarp. He pushed back her hair, and saw even more abuse. Her eyes were swollen shut, from what must have been countless beatings, and infection had set in from her bacteria ridden prison cell, leaving them caked with green and white blood tinged puss.

Was she familiar because he wanted it, or was this Jadzia? It was sad to say, but because of her condition, he couldn't tell. In any case, _he_ had been familiar to her. He shifted her out of his arms to lay flat on the ground, and she winced and cried out, grabbing feebly at her shattered arm.

"I am sorry. It is not much further to the shuttle."

She seemed to understand, nodding almost imperceptibly as she allowed him to re-wrap her body into the tarp. She moaned deeply and went limp when he picked her up, fainting away from the pain. Worf wished there was an easier way, but he could see none. It would be over soon.

A half hour later they arrived at the shuttle. Worf cleared away the debris from the door and brought her aboard. After laying her on one of the bunks he made his way to the controls and tapped in the lift off sequence. At once they were lifting off through the atmosphere. He laid in a course for home on Deep Space Nine, and turned on auto pilot. They would arrive in nine hours.

Moving back towards the bunk he once again unwrapped the woman. Seeing that she was still unconscious, he decided to try and clean her up and care for her wounds. He cut away at what was left of her clothes and carried her into the sonic shower chamber. Her odor was something he would not be able to stand for much longer, and he sensed she would probably feel much better if she were clean. He guessed she may never have been allowed to bathe through her entire incarceration. Cardassians were vile captors.

He held her up in the shower for several minutes as it worked to clean the months of dirt and grime from her body and hair. Once done, he brushed her hair, treated the open sores, redressed her in a loose fitting robe and laid her back in her bunk. He made sure to be very cautious when moving her ankle or arm. Those would have to be repaired by a professional.

He didn't really think about why he was giving her such care. He moved, almost mechanically, not thinking about her person as he did so. He pulled up a blanket and was about to reach up and turn down the lights, when he very instinctually, reached over and turned her head to the left. Pushing her hair back, he saw something he now realized he had hoped to see: the scar.

Frozen in place and unable to look away, he stared at it. Cautiously, he traced the scar with his finger, seeing it matched his teeth marks exactly. Slowly, as if melting out of a dream, he grabbed hold of his tri-corder and moved it over her body, doing three full body scans. Then he took two samples of her blood and raced to the medical station.

"Computer, scan blood and blood type. Run a comparison analysis to sample Jadzia Dax one. And, run a clone analysis." He paced back and forth as he waited for the results.

"Scan complete."

"Results." He demanded.

"Blood type consistent with Trill biology. Not clone in nature. Dangerously low in essential proteins and minerals. Comparison to sample Jadzia Dax one is positive."

Quickly, his heart racing, Worf downloaded all the information into a message for Dr. Bashir, and sent it off to Deep Space Nine.


	5. Chapter 5

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Five

Julian stood back as he and Ezri compared Jadzia's bio-scans. The one the day before her death, the one the day of her death, and the one Worf had just transmitted looked identical. The symbiont scans, including Ezri's symbiont, seemed identical as well.

They stayed still, locked in place as Worf's haggard image appeared. "I've included the evidence I have collected. Be prepared for serious injuries. As you can see, she is in very poor health. She has been unconscious for over four hours now." He seemed to hesitate, and then added, "Tell Ezri that she has the scar." The transmission ended.

Julian looked at Ezri with curiosity. "The scar? What was he referring to?"

Ezri smiled. She remembered it well. "The first time we, that is _they_, well, consummated their relationship, things got a bit rough."

"I remember." He scowled, distaste clearly written across his face. "I was the Doctor on call that night, and had to fix them up. But, I did do just that. I didn't leave any wound or scratch untreated." Julian spoke with pride.

"Well, actually you did." Ezri smiled mischievously. "Jadzia wanted to keep the first nip for posterity sake. To, you know, remember the occasion. Actually, it is rather romantic if you think about it." She sat back, smiling in remembrance. "She knew at the start that it was a serious relationship, she just didn't want to admit it to Worf yet. She told him about it on their wedding night." She grinned. "As a result, Worf has his own little scar on his clavicle for the same reason."

Julian looked at first disgusted, and then a little worried at the very evident pleasure he saw on Ezri's face as she remembered the incident.

"Don't worry so much Julian, I'm not into biting." She laughed at him. "Not anymore, anyway."

He blushed and decided to change the subject. "Well, apparently Worf _is_ convinced that he's found Jadzia. I will get the lab ready regardless, and we'll get her fixed up. She's severely under weight and dehydrated though. It is going to be quite a while before she is back on her feet. I'd say that he got to her just in the nick of time." Julian moved away, beginning to plan for their arrival.

Ezri looked after him, watching him, but thinking of Worf. He didn't seem all _that_ convinced. The counselor in her wondered how he was taking all this.


	6. Chapter 6

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Six

Worf sat at her side, watching her sleep. She had stirred a few times, but had yet to wake fully, and he thought he should be there when she did. A mix of emotions kept rushing over him, most were anger mixed with loss and regret.

The computer sounded, "Approaching Deep Space Nine. Enter docking sequence."

Worf moved towards the up the shuttle to the chair, piloted the shuttle in and had them both transported to sick bay.

Dr. Bashir rushed over and helped Worf lay her down on an exam bed. "Oh, my. She is in terrible shape."

As they lay her down she woke with a cry, grabbed towards her arm, then promptly passed out again.

"I'll deal with her eyes first, then get to work on that arm and her ankle." Julian gave her a sedative, and cleaned up her eyes, running an anti-infectious scanner over them, and reducing the swelling considerably. He noticed how much more she looked like Jadzia once the swelling had been reduced.

Two hours later, her eyes were cleared up, and her arm was straightened and surgically corrected. It had been broken no less than five times. He went out into the waiting room and addressed Worf.

"There was considerable nerve damage, and she will need to do strengthening exercises for months before she has complete use of her arm, but the pain should be entirely gone. That goes for her ankle as well. Her ribs were a mess, but I was able to get them all back into position. She had eight different breaks."

Worf nodded. Julian knew he had been watching him through the doorway as he carefully put her back together. He turned and went back in the room to finish the job. Soon he was done, and her skin had been returned to its normal color, all the black and red bruises diminished. Except for her gaunt and frail appearance, she was beginning to look like Jadzia again.

Worf came in to look her over.

"She is starting to gain some of her fluids back, and her protein levels have risen a bit, but she has a long, long way to go. There was some internal organ bruising, but I've taken care of that. I'd say with in a few weeks, her physical self should be just fine."

He looked sideways at Worf, waiting for his reaction, but he just stood still, staring down at Jadzia, his face void of emotion.

"How long has he been sitting there?" Ezri asked, pointing to Worf. She joined Julian and Kira at a table in Quark's bar.

"Worf? All of today, and most of yesterday, I think. That's only one of several drinks he's been nursing as well." Replied Julian.

"He's been sitting there for almost two days and he's barely gone in to see Jadzia. Even if she is still unconscious, you would think he would want to be near her." Kira shook her head.

"That, my friends, is the look of a man who has cheated on his wife." Ezri said, looking in Worf's direction.

Both Kira and Julian looked confusedly at Ezri. "What do you mean? Worf never…" and he trailed off, remembering Ezri and Worf's brief relationship. "But, how can she hold him accountable for that? He was, as we all were, sure she was dead."

"It doesn't change the fact, though, Julian. It happened."

"He shouldn't be sitting there, blaming himself."

Ezri turned her attention toward Worf. He looked terrible. His lack of sleep was taking its toll, and she could see depression settling in for a permanent stay. She sighed.

"Well, maybe it's time for the station's counselor to step in." She said, looking towards the medical bay. Ezri excused herself and walked over to Worf's table and sat down.

"Worf?"

He looked up, his eyes glassy exhaustion. He squinted up at her, trying to gain focus.

"Ezri." He acknowledged her.

"Punishing yourself kind of hard, aren't you? Wouldn't it be better to use a pain stick than that?" She motioned to his drink.

Worf frowned, "You do not understand."

"I don't understand? I feel plenty guilty, don't forget my part in all this."

"Humph. Our guilt will not appease her."

"Appease? Pretty strong word. Look Worf, why don't you wait until you talk to her, before you go jumping to any conclusions. You never know, she could forgive you." She tried to smile at him.

Worf grunted, and took another drink.

"Had enough of that, haven't you?" She said worriedly.

Worf looked at the glass he was holding and scoffed at her. "It is only prune juice."

Ezri stifled the giggle that leapt to her throat and turned away quickly so she wouldn't insult her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Seven

Dr. Bashir sat scrutinizing over the test results in front of him. He had done so many different blood tests on Jadzia, it was dizzying. And yet, something still didn't add up. He just couldn't put his finger on it. But, he felt he must be staring right at it.

"Excuse me, Dr. Bashir?" The duty nurse interrupted.

Julian looked up at her, still thinking about the figures before him. "What is it?"

"She's waking up, doctor."

"I'll be right in."

Julian walked into Jadzia's recovery room. He watched her quietly as she stirred awake. Her eyes blinked several times before he saw the realization of her surroundings begin to settle in.

"Julian?" She asked surprised. Her voice was sounded rough and medicated.

"Yes, you are on DS9. How do you feel?"

"Hmm." She said, rolling over and trying to sit up against the back of the bed. "Strange." She paused again. "No pain."

A serious and shaken expression crossed his eyes. 'Well, that's a good thing isn't it?"

She nodded. "For so long, though, it was the only thing that reminded me that I was alive." She wasn't being dramatic, but her statement had a startling affect on Julian. It disturbed him to think of pain as a friend.

"Do you remember what happened? How you arrived here?" He began to run his scanner over her head and down her torso.

"Yes, but it was so much like a dream. And it didn't make much sense while it was happening."

"Could you explain?"

"Well, the rescue is a bit fuzzy, you know. But, I could have sworn my rescuer was Worf, and that was what threw me off." She shook her head and lay back against her cot.

"Why is that strange to you?" Julian probed, wondering at her reaction.

Jadzia seemed to freeze in place. She opened her eyes and stared aghast at Julian.

"That's not at all funny, Julian." Pain and anger were evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you, or be funny. I really don't understand."

Jadzia stared incredulously at her doctor. He seemed genuinely shocked at her reaction.

"Julian, when I was captured Worf had been dead for over a year. Is there something you want to tell me?" She sounded sarcastic, and then her face changed entirely. "What is it Julian? What's happened?"

Bashir stopped cold. He could see her sincerity and it chilled him. Then, as if someone had lifted the blind on an extremely sunny day, the truth of it all dawned on him, and he winced from the pain. How stupid, how utterly stupid he had been. He had wanted her to be Jadzia so much, along with the rest of them, he had stopped looking in the right direction. He hadn't checked everything, had he?

Slowly, almost unwillingly, he lifted his medial tri-corder once again and ran it over her cerebral cortex, and then along her body. Methodically, he walked over to the computer terminal in her room and down loaded the data. The analysis took only seconds, and there it was. The missing answer. The "why" to his question of "how". Julian's shoulders slumped down and he hung his head in defeat. What a fool he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Eight

Julian sat alone in the conference room, waiting for the others to arrive. He held his head in his hands, wondering how he would explain it all to them.

Within moments, the door opened and Ezri, Kira and Worf entered and sat down, quietly waiting for Julian to begin. He felt the weight of the situation on him, and found it difficult to raise his head.

"Doctor?" Kira asked, wondering what he had brought them all here for.

Julian looked up dazedly. "I'm sorry. Excuse me. I have a lot to tell you, and I'm afraid I don't know where to begin."

Ezri grinned," Sounds serious." Then, noticing the look upon Julian's face, her smile faded. "Go ahead, Julian, just tell us."

He smiled at them all reluctanly. "I have made a terrible mistake."

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, and then Worf spoke what was on all their minds. "Jadzia."

"Yes. Jadzia." He paused, really not knowing how to continue.

"Look, Doctor, just get it out, then we can go from there." Kira said, as usual taking charge.

"Right. Okay then. I made a terrible error. You see, I wanted Jadzia to be back, just as much as the rest of you. So, even though things didn't add up, scientifically, I didn't spend much time trying to find out why. How she could be alive didn't seem to matter as much as the fact that she was alive. I suppose I was hoping for some sort of miraculous answer. But, that's not to be now."

He got up and walked over to the head of the table, and turned his attention to the large computer screen behind him on the wall. After tapping a few buttons, two medical scans appeared.

"You see these? These are medical scans of Jadzia. One the day before her death, and one taken just a few hours ago in sick bay."

"They look identical to me," said Ezri.

"Yes, well, that was the problem for me too. They did look identical, in every way, except one. Here." He pointed to a list of numerical readings over in the corner. "I didn't even think to look here very carefully, the first several sequence of numbers are identical, so I didn't go beyond them, down to the thousands. I didn't go beyond them, that is, until today."

He turned and faced them. "These numbers represent Jadzia's quantum signature. Everyone of us has their own unique signature. "

Julian saw Worf grimace, and he knew that Worf knew where he was going with this. "They are almost identical to the numerical sequence of the Jadzia in sick bay. Almost." He tapped a couple more buttons, bringing up a diagram, showing two horizontal, parallel lines, edging up and down on a graph. "As you can see, they are almost parallel. The dips and jumps are nearly identical. But here," her pointed at one area, "in this spot, that is where they don't match up. And then again, here."

He turned again, facing them all. "The Jadzia in sick bay, is not our Jadzia. She is from another quantum reality." Until he said it aloud, he hadn't realized how bizarre it would sound.

"So, she's from a different time than we are?" Asked Kira, clearly confused.

"No, it isn't as if she has jumped from one time to the next, back and forth, or anything like that. Our time lines are parallel. They run along at the same pace. An infinite number of them, actually. You see, for any event there are any number of outcomes, all relying on how we react to the event. The choices we make, you see, guides our own reality. But, there is a theory that says that all possibilities that can happen, well, DO happen."

They listened on in stunned silence, until Kira said, "Is there any proof of any of this, really, Julian?"

Worf, who had kept quiet up until then, spoke. "I experienced something similar to what the Doctor is saying. Although, when I experienced it, I had traveled through what called a Quantum Fissure. And we destroyed the fissure." He paused for a moment, his fists pushing against the table. "How did this happen?" His voice was accusatory, and angry.

"Well, I questioned Jadzia on that at much as I could. She is, as you can imagine, a little stunned. It seems that in her reality they are still in the War with the Cardassians. Even though the Founders had fallen, the Cardassians had no intention of giving up. And with the previous help of the founders, they had built up quite a substantial fleet of ships." Julian sat back down at the conference table.

"Deep Space Nine intercepted a communication about the Cardassians transporting some of their more prominent officials back to Cardassia. They had been hiding on other venues and, in order to keep the troops motivated, were to return to the home world, thus leading them on to victory.

"Now, during the war, Star Fleet discovered some technology that the Jem Hadar had been working on, transporting onto ships even when their shields had been raised. It was incomplete, and they were missing several important components. Star Fleet worked for several months, manipulating the technology to work on Cardassian shields. It had been tested several times in simulations and with live test subjects, so Star Fleet felt it was safe to use.

"This would allow Star Fleet ships to leave their shields in tact and to transport through an enemies shields as well, during battle. It would change the direction of the war, and give a dramatic edge to the allies.

"So, when the Defiant went out to intercept the transport ship, they had no doubt they would be able to over power the Cardassian vessel and recover the diplomats, throwing a huge wrench into the Cardassian war effort. What they didn't know, was that the ship would be under attack by a rouge Bajoran vessel.

"When they arrived at the site, the battle was well underway. Colonel Kira was able to talk the Bajoran's down, and began to prepare to board the Cardassian ship." He looked at Kira as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She was no doubt feeling the uneasiness he felt when contemplating other Julians running around.

"What she remembers is preparing to transport over to the ship. Then, in the middle of transporting, she could hear something about another ship firing on the Cardassian ship, then there was a blinding white light all about her, a flash, and when she awoke she was on the same named Cardassian ship in a holding cell."

"She thought that she and the others that had transported aboard had been captured, but as time went on she realized she was alone. It was not long after she was transferred to the Cardassian prison."

"The conclusion I drew is, that in the middle of transport, the Bajoran ship fired onto the Cardassian vessel, and a high amount of disruptive energy went through everyone who were transporting through the shields. At that precise moment, they were all thrown into a quantum flux, leaving their own time lines. Jadzia entered ours. "

"So, she's stuck here, isn't she?" asked Ezri, quietly.

"I don't see how we can ever replicate what happened to her. So, in effect, yes, she is going to have to stay here."


	9. Chapter 9

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Nine

Worf sat in his quarters on DS9. He felt as if a glorious battle had begun and been lost in a most dishonorable way. He looked around him. It still felt as empty as it ever had. There was nothing for him here. He didn't know what to do next. Before he could decide anything, the bell chimed at his door.

"Enter."

Ezri walked in, a concerned look on her face. "Hi." She said, eyebrows scrunching together sympathetically. "How are you holding up?"

Worf exhaled. "What do you want?"

"Go talk to her."

He shook his head. "No, that would not accomplish anything."

She walked across his quarters towards him. "I think you're wrong."

"She is not my Jadzia, and to pretend otherwise would be dishonorable, to both of us."

"No one is expecting you to pretend anything, Worf. But, what you can't do is act like there isn't any connection between you, because there is."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know she was married to the Worf in her reality?"

"Then, there are two of us that are in mourning." He replied, sounding angrier than before.

"No, not exactly. Her Worf died some time before her accident. She's been alone for a while. You can imagine what she must have thought, having you rescuing her."

"Perhaps we have more in common than I thought." He grinned wryly.

"I think you'd be surprised. Go on, Worf, talk to her." She said, pushing him towards the door.

---

Worf entered Jadzia's room, to find her sleeping. He turned and was about to walk away when she stopped him.

"Wait." She said, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." She looked embarrassed.

"Who were you expecting?" His brow furrowed at her.

"The nurse. She hasn't let me alone for a minute, unless she thinks I am sleeping. I'll soon be out of blood, and I really can't tell my story over again one more time with out screaming." Her brows knitted in mock irritation, and she smiled, but Worf saw no humor in her eyes.

"Star Fleet wants to be sure you are ready to return to duty, if that is what you want." He paused. "Is that what you want?"

"I really don't know. All I know is that at this moment, I still feel like a prisoner, and if I don't get out of this room soon," she made a dramatic swipe at her neck.

She was quiet for several minutes before adding, "I'm sorry I'm not who you hoped I would be." Her voice was filled with regret.

He shook his head. "I do not know who I hoped to find, exactly. But, I am glad I found you." He spoke with sincerity.

"Me too," she said softly, her fingers fiddling with the bed sheet.

At that moment the nurse returned. Jadzia, appearing defeated, lay back against her bed and waited for the flurry of tests to begin once again. Her face went pale and Worf thought she might pass out. Minutes later, the nurse excused herself, promising she would be back in an hour to bring her supper. Jadzia nodded at her absently.

"What is it?" Worf asked, worried about her pale color.

"Oh, let's just say you guys aren't the only ones to have done tests on me." She opened her eyes and looked towards him, attempting to smile. "Although, Star Fleet's are less invasive and much less painful." She leaned back into her bed, exhaling slowly and shakily, pulling the covers up around her like a shield.

Worf's stomach churned in anger, and he excused himself from the room and went to look for Dr. Bashir.

"Doctor, you have taken enough tests."

Julian looked up from his work. "What? Oh, yes probably, but Star Fleet requested so many more. Many of them are actually duplicating my work. They're just trying to be thorough." He smiled tightly at Worf, not really believing what he was saying.

"The tests are causing her distress. They remind her of her treatment and captivity with the Cardassians. She has had enough."

Julian looked shocked. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. Of course they would, I just didn't think." He had been doing a lot of 'not thinking' lately. "But, we are under orders. That isn't even my nurse. She arrived a few hours ago from Star Fleet Headquarters, rather fast actually, and began the testing."

"Jadzia would be harder to test if she were not in sick bay."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Release her to me. I will take her to my quarters and see that she rests. I will not allow the nurse to regain access to her."

"She would recuperate much more quickly in familiar surroundings." Julian looked dubiously at him. "Are you sure that you are up to that though, Commander?"

Worf ignored his question. "I will take her there now. Thank you, Doctor."


	10. Chapter 10

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Ten

Worf re-entered Jadzia's room and made preparations to transport her to his quarters.

"What's going on?" She asked softly, through partially opened eyes.

"You have been released. Energize."

Within seconds they were in Worf's quarters. He helped her walk over to the couch and lay down, and then went about getting her something to eat.

"Here." He handed her a plate of mild food, bland and soft so that her system could handle it. She scrunched her nose at him in disgust.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. I didn't get you anything."

Worf smirked. "After you eat, you will sleep." He walked into the next room, ignoring her yes sir salute. He came back quickly, hauling some clothes and a blanket with him. "You can have the bed, I will sleep here. If you need anything, call for me."

She smiled up at him. "You don't know what this means to me." She looked around. "Everything is so much the same. I mean, a lot of the artwork is different. But the furniture is the same. And where everything is located, that's the same too." She leaned back against the couch eyes closed. When she opened them she saw Worf staring down at her, a disturbed look flashed across his face, and his eyes were deeply saddened.

"I'm sorry. This must be very hard for you. Are you sure you want me here?"

He watched her carefully for a minute more and said, "The bathroom is in the same place. Many of Jadzia's things are in there. You may use them as your own."

"That's not an answer."

"You should go to bed now. Here let me help you."

"Some things just don't change, no matter what time universe we're in," she said sarcastically, as he helped her up and into the bedroom.

"What do you mean?" He asked, lowering his brow at her.

"You are both excellent at being evasive." She was bringing up the other Worf for the first time. He didn't feel as threatened as he expected.

"It is a gift." He deadpanned back to her.

She laughed as she lay down, and turned into the pillow. "Thank you, Worf." She murmured, and was asleep in seconds.

Hours later Worf awakened from his sleep. He strained his ears, trying to discern what he'd heard. Getting up, he entered the bedroom. Jadzia writhed in bed before him, covered in sweat. Suddenly, she screamed. "No, no, stop!"

Worf was at her side immediately, and tried to wake her. "Jadzia, you're safe. Open your eyes." He held her at her shoulders, trying to calm her.

She gasped awake, her eyes filled with terror and she pushed away from him. Her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Focusing on Worf, she crawled into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. He could feel her heart race, and her breathing ragged. As she grappled closer, Worf's arms came up around her protectively.

"You are safe." His deep voice resonated through his chest under her ear.

She nodded and her grip on him slowly relaxed. Carefully, she pulled away from him and lay back down. "I'm sorry." She said, trying to excuse her behavior.

He shook his head at her. "It is alright. Are you okay?"

"I will be." She pulled her legs up against her chest.

He rose from the bed and pulled up a chair, sitting nearby. "Try and sleep." He sat down and put his feet up on the edge of the bed.

Her eyes filled with gratitude. "You don't have to do that." She said softly.

"Sleep." He ordered her.

She nodded passively at him, and stretched back out, closing her eyes.

The next morning, she woke to the smell of some wonderful kind of food. All food smelled wonderful, she realized. Rising gingerly, she crept out to the dining room, the bed spread still wrapped around her. Worf was sitting at the table eating.

He motioned to the chair nearby. A place setting was laid out for her. "You look better."

She stretched and sat down. "I feel much better. I don't think I've slept that well in a year." She looked sheepishly at him. "Thanks again for last night."

"I am glad you slept well."

"You're being evasive again," she teased.

"Perhaps you will be up to a walk later." He took another bite of food.

She began to laugh. "You do have a talent. How do you do it, Worf?"

His eyes crinkled at the sides, but he withheld a smile. "Practice."

"She's staying in his quarters?" Quark, the Ferengi bartender, asked incredulously.

Ezri looked up from her breakfast. "Yes. What's wrong with that?" Her eyebrows rose in surprise at the tone in his voice.

"I just don't get it." He shook his head and began to dry out some glasses on the bar.

"What is there to "get"?" Ezri's eyes squinted at him.

"You women. All of you, falling for that…Klingon." He leaned in closer. "Tell me, what is the attraction?"

Ezri giggled. "Really Quark, she is just staying there to help her recover."

"Yeah, well, I don't buy it. Wait and see," he intoned disgustedly. "But really, what is it?" He leaned in over the bar to hear her answer.

"With Worf? The attraction? I don't know." She shrugged. "He's such a romantic. And that fact, bundled up in a package of such an intimidating looking, powerful Klingon, seems to be just," she sighed for effect,"irresistible."

"Ach!" Quark looked repulsed, and turned to help another customer. Ezri grinned proudly at herself.

"So, that's it, is it?" Julian whispered into her ear.

She choked and spun around. "Julian! I didn't know you were behind me."

She turned to see him grinning at her. "You never know who's around, do you?" He kissed her cheek.

"I said most of that for Quark's benefit." She said, looking rather embarrassed.

"Oh, that's okay. I have often wondered that myself." He motioned for Quark to bring him his coffee. "Speaking of our Klingon friend, have you seen him yet today?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, I need to go check in on Jadzia anyway. Want to come along?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm on duty in a half hour." Looking down, she tried to concentrate on her food.

"You haven't been to see her since she left sick bay."

"Oh, I will, there just hasn't been time." She smiled innocently at him.

"Right, well, maybe later today then." He patted her shoulder lovingly and left the bar with his coffee.

Ezri watched as Julian walked from the bar. She just didn't feel up to seeing them together, in her old quarters, just yet. Jadzia's old quarters, she reminded herself. She tried to shake off the feeling and finish her breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Eleven

The door chimed and Worf gave his customary reply. "Enter."

Julian, entering Worf's quarters, saw a very homey picture. Jadzia was lounging on the couch, reading some kind of interesting book, while Worf worked at the dining table. They both looked up at the same time and welcomed him. For some reason, he found the image very disturbing.

"Good morning. I just wanted to stop in and see how the patient was."

"Umm, much better. The last three days have been very nice."

"I'm glad you are getting plenty of rest."

She nodded in agreement.

"Is the Star Fleet nurse still on the station?" asked Worf.

"No. She gave up trying to get in here yesterday." He smiled appreciatively. "Good plan you had there, Worf."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Do you think she will give me a good report? Or will they be back to try another time?"

"Well, to be honest, I think she had plenty of information by the time she started the second volley of tests. Let alone the third. They just like to be thorough. In any case, she's giving you a good recommendation. She told me that, barring any interference from Star Fleet later, she thinks you should test out for a new and permanent position in our Star Fleet. They'd be willing to give you the rank you had in your world as well. And, she suggested you do the testing here on the base."

"That's awfully accommodating of them, isn't it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um, that's what I thought too. Then she slipped, saying they were looking forward to the fresh, new perspective you could contribute." Julian pursed his lips together.

"They want the information she has about her reality in order to advance our technology."

"I think so, yes. Not very Prime Directive of them, is it?"

"No, but it is expected. Especially now, after the war. It could help us to protect ourselves in the future."

Julian nodded. "So, you have it made, Commander." He looked around him. "It is for you to decide whether or not to stay on the station as well. I think they'll offer you any position you want." He looked over at Worf, and then back at Jadzia. "In any case, I think you should think clearly about your options, and not make any quick decisions about your future now."

"Thank you for coming, Doctor."

"Of course. Why don't you stop in tomorrow for a quick check up, to see how you are doing?" Julian bristled at Worf's dismissal, but decided to ignore it. Take the higher road, that's best.

Jadzia nodded and waved good-bye to him as he left.

----

Worf spent the next several days showing Jadzia some of his favorite holo-sweet programs. Most of them, though, were fighting simulations.

"Worf, how about a nice walk on a beach some place? Something balmy maybe?" She rubbed the stiffness out of her neck. She had been sitting against a cave wall watching Worf defeat an alien enemy for the past two hours. And although it was intriguing at first, not being able to participate made it dull after the first twenty minutes. She was looking forward to getting better so they could defeat the holo-enemies side by side.

"Balmy?" He asked incredulously, his lip curled to one side.

"Sure, warm ocean breezes, the sweet smell of the sun baked beach." She looked dreamily at him. "The cool ocean water lapping up at our feet. Doesn't that sound nice?" She knew it didn't sound in the least bit nice to him.

"I am sorry I have been boring you." He sounded offended.

"Not boring exactly." She paused. "Well, yes, boring. You know, I don't just like watching the fight, I would rather be in it." She tried to sound apologetic, but it wasn't working. "Come on. You'll enjoy it when we get there!" She grabbed the bat'leth out of his hand and led him over to the door way.

Jadzia tapped in a series of requests on the computer panel until she found what she wanted. "Here, this looks just right." She pushed the larger red button and the world around them transformed into a computer generated vacation locale, complete with shade umbrellas and cabana boys running around asking for drink orders.

"Perfect." She sighed. "Have you ever been here?" She asked, suddenly realizing that he and his wife may have come here before.

"No. This must be new."

"Quit scowling. Pretend to like it for me, Worf." She ran over to a changing tent and motioned for him to go into his. "Get changed, we'll go for a swim."

Worf watched her enter the tent, then, with a chill down his spine, he entered his. Inside, he found swimming trunks in his size and a towel. Reluctantly, and without much enthusiasm, he changed his clothing. Non-Klingons and their love for swimming in lukewarm water. Would he never understand them?

When he emerged he caught a glimpse of Jadzia, just as she dove into the water. She'd wasted no time getting accustomed her new surroundings. Worf wandered over and sat down in the sand. Swimming was not something he enjoyed.

"Aren't you coming in?" She called from a far off rock, thirty feet out from him.

"Perhaps later." He said back, gritting his teeth.

Jadzia stood on the rock, her hand shading her eyes from the sun. "What?" She yelled back to him.

"Later!" He yelled, but she hadn't heard him. Before he knew what was happening a large wave had curled up behind her and was crashing down upon the rock where she stood. Its wake covered the rock, and as the tide lowered once again, Worf realized he had lost sight of her all together.

Diving in quickly, he raced for the spot he thought she had last been. Coming up, there was no sign of her. He dove down, again and again. On his third trip down, he heard her yell.

"Worf! Over here!"

Worf looked back at the beach. There she sat, safely, smiling at him.

He swam back in, rage pulsing through him. "That was on purpose?" He demanded, his control clearly waning.

"No, not exactly, but it got you in there, didn't it?" She grinned, oblivious to his anger.

"I thought you had drowned! How long were you going to sit here, watching me make a fool of myself?" He was livid, his eyes flashing hot, and his hands balling up into fists at his side.

A cold sheet of blame slipped up over her body. And, before she could say anything in explanation, he stormed off down the beach.

She raced after him, as quickly as she could. "Worf, wait!"

"Door!" He demand, and the computer complied, making the door to the holo-sweet immediately visible. Before he could hit the exit key, Jadzia caught his arm.

"Please. Wait." She was breathless. "I'm so sorry." Uncontrollably, she began to cough. Her lungs, not ready for the sprint she'd just completed, were rebelling against the abuse. She sank down, sliding her back against a tree.

"Sorry," she choked out, her eyes watering from the sting in her lungs.

Worf looked down worried about her. He waited until the coughs subsided. "What were you thinking?" He demanded.

"I was just joking. I didn't think. The wave came up and caught me by surprise, but before I knew it, I was on shore. Then, you were out there, and I just," She stopped. "It was stupid. Forgive me?" She looked up at him pleadingly.

Worf, lowering himself to her level, sat next to her. He reached over and pushed the wet hair back from her face. His hand lingered near her cheek, brushing the sand away.

"It was not funny." He said. Noticing that she was shivering, he ordered the computer to raise the ambient temperature. His arm came protectively around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. Jadzia, happily resting her head against his chest motioned towards the door.

"And just think, the bar would have gotten to see a side of you they had never seen before."

Worf, realizing he had almost run out into Quark's with only swimming trunks on, smiled faintly down at her.

"A close call." He said in a perfect monotone.

"Very close." She laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Twelve

"What do you think, Gul Jorath?" The Cardassian guard had just handed him some of the most crucial evidence he had seen yet.

"What I think, my loyal guard, is that your name will soon be up for a promotion." He said grinning and then dismissed the guard with the back sweep of his hand.

He looked up sharply at the officer near him. "Find this guard, Birta, and get everything you can out of him."

"Even his life?" The officer grinned hopefully.

"Not until you have found her. Then, grant him that last request. He will undoubtedly want to give that to you as well by then."

Gul Jorath sat alone in his office. He had almost given up on finding her until today. He would be promoted for this, never mind that mindless guard. He smiled satisfactorily at himself. Soon, he would know how she made her escape, and in which direction she had run. She would be his once again. And this time, he wouldn't be so nice.

--

Jadzia entered Worf's quarters carrying an armload of PADS. She happily tossed them on the table in front of Worf.

"Well, I am almost done studying for those exams. I can't wait to get back to work. I mean, don't get the wrong idea, I've had fun laying around on the beach and watching you slaughter aliens in the holodeck, but a girl can only take so much fun!"

Worf blankly back at her.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Jadzia, I have been thinking about what Dr. Bashir said last week. About your future." He paused, trying to find the right words. "I feel we have gotten to know each other well in the past three weeks."

"We already knew each other pretty well, Worf." She said, smiling softly.

"Yes, but there are clearly some differences. And now, I think we have some decisions to make." He paused again. "I was hoping it would be agreeable to you to stay here, in these quarters."

"I was hoping you might suggest that." Things between them had been friendly, but platonic up until now. She hoped this was a sign for the better.

He nodded. "And, there is something else I have been meaning to ask you." He looked very nervous. Jadzia's stomach tightened and she held her breath for a moment, "Yes?"

"Martok has requested that I return to Kronos as soon as possible, and I will not have time to do everything I need to do here." He rushed on, "Because of that, would you be opposed to boxing up my things and having them sent on to me?"

Jadzia's face paled.

"If it is too much to ask, then I will take care of it myself another time. I only thought that you could use the space."

Jadzia felt dizzy, as if she had taken a quick kick to the stomach. It was suddenly very difficult to take a breath. Her brows knitted together as she tried to force the same smile to stay on her face. She had been misreading things for days then, and had made assumptions that she hadn't had any right to make. He didn't want her after all.

"No, Worf, that won't be a problem," she said, trying to keep her voice level.

"Do not worry about any of Jadzia's things. You may keep them. I believe she would have wanted that, under the circumstances."

She nodded absently. "Thank you, Worf. That's kind of you." She sat up straighter, "No, no problem at all. I should have it done in a few days really." She sounded as if she was accepting an assignment from a superior.

"Good. Thank you."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. What would you like to do this afternoon?"

She'd forgotten they had made plans. She looked distractedly down at the computer pads on the table. "Oh, nothing, really. I have some things to take care of, with the tests and everything. I guess you're on your own." She smiled slightly at him and excused herself to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Thirteen

Worf busied himself with packing his clothes. Jadzia had left earlier, and it was, once again, entirely too quiet in there for him. The door buzzed.

"Enter".

Ezri walked in, smiling cheerfully. "Hello Worf. Haven't seen much of you lately."

"I have been busy."

"I noticed." She grinned at him, and then saw what he was absorbed in doing.

"You're leaving?" She asked unbelievingly.

"Martok needs me to return to Kronos."

"Now?"

"If I do not return now, he will have to replace me."

"He said that?"

"He did not have to. I have been gone long enough."

"I guess some of us don't think so. Jadzia is sitting in Quarks looking very unhappy, and now I know why. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It is better this way."

"I'm not so sure, Worf." She walked around him, trying to get him to face her.

"You can't tell me you haven't been happy these last few weeks."

"It changes nothing."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked him, hands on her hips.

He exhaled loudly, clearly frustrated at the conversation. "I do not want to discuss it, Counselor."

"Counselor, huh? Well that's too bad Worf, because I'm not leaving until you do." She went around and sat on the couch, directly across from his bags, and put her feet up on them. "I'm waiting."

His shoulders sagged down defeated. "Ezri, I do not want to make the same mistake twice."

"Oh, you mean me. The mistake you made was trying to have me?"

"No, you were not the mistake," he back peddled. "The mistake was trying to replace Jadzia with you."

She smiled sadly. "I know that Worf. But listen, trying to relive an old relationship with the wrong players, and starting up an entirely new relationship are two different things."

"It would not work."

"Why? Why wouldn't it, Worf?"

"She is not Jadzia." He said with deadly finality.

"Oh, yeah, sure she is. She looks the same, sounds the same, has the same sense of humor, and I bet she even smells the same to you." Ezri saw his eyes widen as her comment hit home. "She doesn't always act the same way, or respond the same in all situations the way as we might expect, but who would after such a long lapse in time? We all change, Worf. And she has been through so much." She got up and turned him to face her.

"Listen, do find yourself thinking, "oh, Jadzia wouldn't have said that", or, "Jadzia would have done that this way", or even tell her she isn't acting like Jadzia?"

"No." He looked shocked, and she could see he remembered how he'd treated her during their short romance.

"That's because she is Jadzia, Worf. And she needs you, almost as much as you need her."

Worf looked away from her, turning back to his packing, and Ezri knew that the conversation was over. She sighed, completely frustrated with him.

"Let me know how you are once in a while, okay?" She rose up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek softly. "Bye, Worf." And Ezri quietly left his quarters.


	14. Chapter 14

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Fourteen

Jadzia walked in silence alongside Worf to the airlock out side the docking area where his shuttle waited for him. She was at a loss to what to say to him, and, apparently, he wasn't doing much better.

They arrived, and stood still, staring at the ground for several minutes, as if it held the answer there.

"I will send word to you once I am settled again."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll send your things as soon as I can."

"And let me know how your testing has gone. I am certain you will pass with high marks."

She smiled feebly up at him. She felt like something important was drifting away from her, slowly, like in dream, and she wasn't able to grab onto it. "I'll do fine."

Again, a tremendous silence surrounded them, only to be gratefully interrupted by the shuttle pilot page. "Shuttle Ricoh to Commander Worf."

He tapped his communication badge. "Worf here."

"We are ready to get under way, Commander."

"I am boarding now, Worf out."

"I must go." Worf hated long good-bye's anyway, and this one was entirely too painful.

Before he could move, she put her hand up to his face, leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth. She pulled back a moment and then her arms wrapped tightly about him and drew him into a deeper, more passionate embrace. Before he realized what he was doing, he was kissing her back, pulling her closer, his hands taught against her body. The blood pounded in his ears, as his grip of control on this situation was clearly being lost. An unbidden growl of pleasure crept up from his throat as she dug her fingers into the back of his neck. Just when it seemed as though they would loose control completely, she pushed back from him. Her eyes were wide and filled with surprise as she rushed away, nearly running down the hall and around the corner, and out of eye sight.

Worf stood locked in place, mind reeling and feet welded stone cold into the metal floor below him. His arms had reached after her, but his feet refused to budge. Anger, at the situation and at himself, seemed to bubble up inside his belly.

"Shuttle Ricoh to Commander Worf?"

"WHAT IS IT?" He growled loudly, still looking down the hallway where she had run from him, part of him wishing she would return.

"Sorry, Sir, but we must get underway."

"Understood." Steeling himself, he turned and stepped up into the airlock, and told him self again, that it was better this way.

Jadzia stopped around the corner, trying to catch her breath and to bring herself back to her senses. She pushed her back up against the nearest wall and listened, hoping with everything that was in her that she would hear him running after her. But, after several seconds she realized he wasn't coming. Tears welled up in her eyes faster than she could wipe them away. She stormed back to her quarters, ignoring the questioning glances from people passing her by, and cursing herself for her lack of self control. She should have never gotten up this morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Fifteen

Colonel Kira stared at the latest communication reports. She blinked rapidly, trying to wake her eyes. Sometimes these things could be mind numbingly dull. It was at these moments, when things were quiet, that she missed Odo the most. Even before they had started their relationship, she had counted on their friendship to lighten her mood. It was a burden trying to do it herself. She laughed wryly at herself. Someday she would have him back again.

"Colonel, we have a sub space message coming in from Cardassia for you." The page startled her.

"Patch it through." She ordered, trying to regain some sort of composure. The last thing she wanted the Cardassians to think was that she was bored or lonely.

The computer terminal in front of her filled with the image of a powerful looking Cardassian Gul. Kira frowned, not recognizing him at all.

"Colonel Kira here, what can I do for you, Gul..?"

"Jorath. And may I say that I am honored to meet you Colonel. I have heard a great deal about you." He grinned sincerely, which put Kira immediately on edge. War or no war, she would never be able to trust them.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I have heard of you Gul Jorath."

"Oh, I am a quiet man, Colonel. I'm usually stationed off Cardassia, on a prison colony. Perhaps you've heard of it? Pelina One?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Of course, we haven't been very noteworthy until lately. But, I had hoped you would have heard something. Now, I am afraid I have you at an disadvantage Colonel."

"I guess I'm not following you, Gul." She felt like she had missed some vital part of the conversation.

"Well, I am embarrassed to say, we had a prisoner escape some time back. I was able to find the guard, and he honorably confessed to helping aid her escape because he'd been feeling sorry for the prisoner. Which is understandable. You know we Cardassians are weak when it comes to females." He put his hands up in a helpless manor. "Although, he has been punished, that doesn't take care of our problem."

"Still lost, Gul." At this point, Kira new exactly where he was going, but she put on her best "I am annoyed" face she could muster.

"Oh, well, I hate to inform you of this Colonel, as I am certain you take the security of your station very seriously, but the prisoner has been tracked to Deep Space Nine."

Kira looked surprised. "Really, Gul, are you sure? That's very disturbing."

She could see the Gul's face twist a bit, frustrated at her playing the game as well as he did. That was encouraging.

"Now, what could she be doing on your station, Colonel?"

"As you've pointed out, Gul, you clearly know much more about this than I do. I defer to you. Please, tell me." She was desperately trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"We are certain she is a spy. She is very dangerous, and may be posing as a Star Fleet officer. Even perhaps a long lost friend." He paused. "But she is neither of these."

"What should I do?" She sounded helpless. That may be pushing it a bit, she thought.

"I think both your government and Star Fleet would agree, that this is not the time for secrets between our peoples. It is a time to build trust. I suggest, that if you are able to locate her, you contact us, and we will come and take her into custody. It is the safest course for us all." Now that sounded like a threat, Kira thought.

"Of course, Gul Jorath. What ever we can do to help. How will I contact you?"

"Don't you worry, Colonel, I will be in contact often with you. Gul Jorath out." He cut the conversation off, and the screen in front of Kira went back to the customary Star Fleet logo.

Kira sat in her office for some time, thinking about the conversation. Did he actually think she would just hand Jadzia over to them? And if not, what was the point of the whole exercise? The Cardassians, although untrustworthy and devious, were not a stupid people. There was more than met the eye here, she just couldn't place what it was.

"Kira to Senior Officers, please meet me in the conference room." She paged her senior crew.

Several minutes later, they, along with Jadzia, were sitting in the conference room, being briefed on her conversation. Dr. Bashir, Ezri Dax, and head of security Toam joined them.

"I contacted Star Fleet just moments ago. They feel, as I do, that the Cardassians see Jadzia as a weapon in our hands and as technological advancement in theirs. They want us to double our security teams."

She noticed Jadzia shift in her chair. "I'm sorry about this, but until it all blows over, we should have security personnel stationed outside your quarters." Jadzia nodded, all the while feeling as though she were once again a prisoner.

"It still doesn't make sense, him coming out and just asking for her," said Julian.

Jadzia spoke up. "They want me to run."

"My thoughts as well. But you won't. You'll stay put and we'll protect you," said Kira, seeing the dread in Jadzia's eyes.

"I've no intention of going anywhere." She said with more conviction than she was feeling.

"What does this Gul look like?" asked Toam curiously. He had been in the Bajoran Underground for several years, along side Kira, and had never come across his name before.

"He didn't look familiar at all to me," said Kira as she loaded an image of Gul Jorath onto the large computer screen at the head of the table.

"No, doesn't ring any bells with me either." He frowned. "How about you, Jadzia?" He turned to face her.

Jadzia was frozen, staring blankly at the image, unmoving, unblinking.

"Jadzia?"

She could hear them talking, but nothing seemed to break through her fixation on the Gul's face.

"Jadzia!" yelled Julian, shaking her at the shoulders. Startled out of her fixated state, her eyes rolled, focusing on Julian.

"What? What did you say?"

Julian looked worriedly at her. "What is it? You look as though you've seen a ghost. Do you recognize him?"

She looked once more at the face hovering above them. "No. I don't think so. I only ever saw the guards."

As they resumed their debate, it was all Jadzia could do to sit there. She felt cold, and her hands were shaking and sweating. She clasped them in her lap, hoping no one would notice. The more that picture hung above her the stronger her urge to run from the room became. Did she know him? He didn't seem at all familiar, and yet, she was deadly afraid of him.

Jadzia realized everyone was getting up from their chairs, and that the meeting was being adjourned. She tried to stand, and in doing so knocked her chair to the floor. The resounding crash made her jump. A startled scream caught in her throat before it escaped.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ezri kindly, holding her arm.

"Yes, just a bit clumsy today. I think I'm just tired." She laughed nervously.

"Why don't you go rest then? I'll come by later and see how you are."

Instead of returning to her room, however, Jadzia went directly to the holo-sweet wing in Quark's bar. She didn't know what program to run, but she knew she had to get that face out of her mind. Even now, her heart raced at the memory of it. Where to go? She scanned down the list of recreational suites. "Night Club?" She wondered. Why not? She picked it and entered a world previously unknown to her.

She pulled up a chair and ordered a drink from the nearest waiter. It looked like the floor show was about to begin. She sat back, finally beginning to relax, and enjoyed the 1950's atmosphere. There were couples dancing, and it looked like there was a gambling casino in the back. She liked it here very much. The show started up and the man who introduced himself as Vic Fontane began to sing to big band music. This is what she needed, she thought, and closed her eyes concentrating on the music and the sound of his voice.

A half hour later, the Gul's face was a distant bad memory, and the show had ended. She wondered when he would sing again. Looking around for a waiter to ask, she noticed that the singer himself was walking over to her table. He had a shocked looked on his face, as if he recognized her from some where. As he approached her table his look changed from shock to joy.

"Jadzia?" He said, leaning down and hugging her. "It's you! But I don't understand. They said you were dead!" Then he thought a minute. "Does Worf know? Oh, he'll go nuts! This is great!" He hugged her again.

She sat still, not sure what to say to him. He was a hologram, but apparently he had memories of Jadzia.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm who you think I am."

"Your not?" He laughed. "You sure look like Jadzia." Then his smile faded as he noticed the serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry, you just look like a friend of mine." He was obviously very confused.

"Want to have a seat? It's a long story." She pulled the chair out for him and he sat down. As she told him the story of her arrival on DS9, and where she had come from, she began to feel comfortable with him. And by the time she was done, had made a new friend.

"Well, what ever the case, you're back. And you're safe. Welcome home."

"You're the second person to feel that way." She thought, thinking of Worf.

"How'd he take it?"

She looked surprised, wondering if he could read her mind somehow. "Fairly well, I think. Considering."

"Well, you drag that Klingon stuffed shirt on in here and we'll have a party!" He was enthusiastic. "I could always get him to loosen up a bit. Leave him to me!"

"No. It wouldn't work. Besides, he's not on the station. He lives on Kronos now."

"He's not here?" He asked in amazement. "Don't worry, he will be."

She shook her head. "No, he won't. That's okay though. He has a job to do, and so do I."

"Okay, kiddo. I won't bring it up anymore." He patted her shoulder. "How about a request?" He stood up and headed towards the stage.

"Anything. Just sing, Vic." She smiled, closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair once again, forgetting who and where she was.


	16. Chapter 16

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Sixteen

Jadzia was awakened suddenly out of a deep sleep. She had heard something, but couldn't recognize what it was.

"Computer, time." She ordered.

"The time is 0500 hours."

It wasn't her alarm that was certain; she wasn't due to wake up for another two hours. She sat up in bed and looked around her room. Something just wasn't right. She got up and began to walk to the living space, when her door sounded. She moved, slowly to the door, hesitant about opening it. Her voice caught in her throat as that familiar fear re-infested itself in her. "Come in." She croaked.

The door slid open, revealing a powerful looking Cardassian soldier. Gul Jorath, she would have recognized him anyplace. His image was indelibly printed in her mind now. He smiled menacingly at her and walked in her quarters, pushing past her as he did. He was visibly happy about the affect he was having on her, and began to chuckle to himself.

"Did you really think we'd just let you go?" She went white, and grabbed the wall nearest her to prevent her from passing out. He smiled at her, clearly enjoying the discomfort she was enduring. "You knew I'd come, didn't you? You wanted it, in fact. You all do. I'm like a father to you." He stepped forward and tapped her nose in a friendly manor. Jadzia knew, though, that friendliness was the last thing on his mind.

"I don't know you," she choked out.

"No? Well, I know you. I've been watching you. Sometimes very closely. On occasion, I was in the room while they questioned you." He leaned in at her, the sour smell of his breath burned in her nostrils. "Sometimes I asked you questions, too. Remember?" His eyes were level with hers now, and she could see their gray color shifting, his pupils dilating in and out, reminding her of a predator's eyes before they strike. "You'll come quietly, won't you?" He reached out and grabbed her shoulder and she screamed for help.

Jadzia jolted awake. She lay entangled in her bed clothes, dripping with sweat. Only a dream, she told herself over and over. She tried to get comfortable again, but just as she was closing her eyes, a discernable chill settled over the room. She turned to see Gul Jorath sitting by her bedside. As he leaned towards her his eyes began glowing green. She tried to move away, but the nerves in her arm sent shooting pains throughout her body. She cried out, instinctively grabbing at it.

"You see, your arm remembers me." He moved towards her and she leapt back, falling off the opposite side of the bed, striking her head against the wall. She scrambled away, pushing herself backwards into the corner. He laughed maniacally, lunging over the bed at her.

Jadzia screamed, thrusting her good arm above her head, to ward off his attack. It took several seconds for her to realize that nothing had happened. She looked around her, and was once again alone. She stood up quickly, only to fall over in the tangle of sheets. Helpless and weak from fright, she lay on the floor wondering what she should do next.

An hour later, she was able, although with great difficulty, to stand. Her body trembled despite her attempts to talk herself out of her fear. It was tangible and real and deadly. At one moment she could grasp what was happening to her and then the next be plunged into despair, afraid to move, afraid he would return. Her mind was as tangled as the sheets she had lain under.

Jadzia's head ached badly from the blow she had taken against the wall. Sitting down on the bed she cradled her head, willing the pain away. When she re-opened her eyes, though, her room had faded, and in its place had formed the too familiar walls of her prison cell. Before she could wonder what she was doing back there, her attention was drawn to a scuffle she could hear in the hall.

She crawled on all fours over to the door of her cell, her hands sifting through the filth beneath her. She lifted the food flap so she could see out. What she saw was an old man, being shoved back and forth between two guards. He appeared human, but it was too hard to tell. You really couldn't tell what race anyone was after they had been here for over three months, let alone how long the old timer had been here.

He had been tricked into attempting an escape, and they were harassing him for it. Though it was punishment for him, his captures found it pure entertainment. He was shuffled back and forth between them, confused and disorientated from previous beatings.

"I won it this time!" Laughed one guard.

"Crazy old man. Can't believe he did it AGAIN!" Yelled another. "Four times and counting!"

"Old fool! Want another try?" the third one taunted.

Jadzia shuddered from the cold, pulling her useless arm against her body for warmth. The pains that shot up and down her arm and into her back reminded her of the reality of her situation. The smells in her cell that rose up to assault her senses were reminder enough, without watching this horrid spectacle. She was about to turn away from the door when the old man landed with a thud outside it. She waited, watching him turn his head towards hers.

He reached a feeble hand up and touched the fingers that held the flap open. "No matter," he gasped, "I've tried, and I'll do it again. That's what matters, the trying." He was cut off from saying any more with a kick to his mid section.

"Shut up, crazy old man!" The fourth guard struck him again.

The old man, whom Jadzia now recognized, lifted his head up towards her. He had helped her several times after she had first arrived. He enjoyed showing her the ropes, telling her which guards not to argue with, and how to survive when they stopped feeding her. "Never give up hoping." He croaked out, through pain clinched teeth.

Jadzia wanted to help him, but before she could, she looked up to see a foot streaking down at the old man's skull with alarming aim and power. Before she could muster a cry to warn him it was over. The foot swung back again and….

Jadzia closed her eyes, trying to hide from the site, but the picture was imprinted on her brain. She wretched as her stomach twisted up, cramping over and over, causing her to fall to her knees. She vomited, over and again, as if her stomach thought it could purge the memory out. She couldn't seem to stop herself, straining and heaving even when her stomach was empty. Her head pounded, eyes ached from the pressure, and her throat burned horribly from bile. She continued on, unable to stop, unable to catch her breath, until she pitched forward loosing all consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Seventeen

Jadzia woke with her head lying in a pool of vomit on her bedroom floor. DS9 she thought, seeing that she was back again. Her mind couldn't begin to fathom what was happening to her. That horrible memory being revisited, even though it seemed much more, was almost more than she could handle. She had been there, lived that moment, felt the blood splatter on her face, all over again. Six life times she'd lived, and never had she seen something that awful and cruel before.

Shivering uncontrollably, she teetered into the bathroom for a shower. She had a need to clean herself in hopes that it would wash the image away as well. Not to mention, she groaned inwardly, her hair was matted to the side of her face with vomit. She felt frustrated she couldn't seem to control herself at all. Once out of the shower, she began to move mechanically around her quarters, pulling books off the shelf, and clothes out of her drawers. She pushed past Worf's things, not seeing them anymore. She wasn't leaving, she kept telling herself, she just wanted to be ready.

Ezri sat in Quark's bar, having a drink with Julian. "How is she doing?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I haven't really spoken to her since yesterday, although I did stop by an hour ago to check in. She wouldn't let me in and seemed extremely agitated, on edge with every creak and groan of the station."

"She's frightened."

He shook his head. "It may be more than that. What ever the case, I reported it to Kira. She's increasing security and not allowing any ships to dock directly."

Ezri nodded in reply. "Did you tell Jadzia that yet?"

"No, I hadn't. That'd be a good idea though."

"Let me." She said, getting up from her chair.

"I'm glad to see that you're getting used to her being around."

"It's still unsettling at times, I have to admit that. But, there are so many opportunities for the two of us, here. I don't want to miss that, you know?" Julian nodded, understanding that Ezri may have found some one to confide her feelings of misplacement to. He was glad of that.

-------

Jadzia sat, trying to read in her favorite chair, but her hands were shaking so badly that the words blurred in front of her. She stood, throwing the book down, and began to pace in frustration. Every now and again, she would pause at the door, the hallway beyond nearly calling to her, urging her to come out.

This isn't right, she thought, but couldn't think what to do about it. They'll think you're crazy, came a voice from inside. The argument went on for several minutes before she gave up, rushing into the bathroom and throwing cold water on her face. She wouldn't crack, she'd hold her position.

Jadzia toweled her face off and looked into the mirror. Her face was terribly gaunt and haggard. She groaned, not enjoying the sight. She wasn't used to feeling helpless. She was about to turn away from the mirror when she saw him. He was behind her, close behind her, and she jumped. His face seemed to hover over her right shoulder, his mouth forming a crooked, malicious grin as he chuckled at her. Jadzia froze. She was the prey, no longer a person, but some small animal ready to be devoured to satisfy his appetite.

"We're coming, my dear. Are you all packed?" He whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending sickening chills down her side, making her wince. He reached towards her and she felt his cold hand grip her shoulder, his fingers pressing in on her like a vice. She whirled around, her fist clenched, swinging wildly behind her, and hoping to catch him off guard. But, just as quickly as the image had appeared, it was gone.

Before she realized what was happening, she was in the hall, running, then she was at the airlock, then on a shuttle. It was fast, so fast that she felt as if she were watching someone else. She didn't remember leaving the docking bay, she just seemed to find herself out in space, coordinates set in, computer on auto pilot. She shook herself. "Computer, what is our destination?" Her voice cracked.

"Cardassia Prime."

No, she wouldn't have programmed that. She changed the direction and sat back in her chair. Minutes later she heard the computer say, "Course laid in."

"What's our destination?" she asked.

Again it replied, "Cardassia Prime."

Her heart began to race. "Who gave you those coordinates?"

"Commander Jadzia Dax."

Jadzia felt the panic crawl up from the pit of her stomach. She tried again, then again, each time the coordinates changing, each time the ship turned back and headed towards her enemy. At one point she could even see her hands, moving as if they belonged to another, slowly tapping in the Cardassian directions. She tried in vain for nearly an hour to override the computer, but nothing she did took effect. Something in her would cancel her commands.

"Warning, alien vessel approaching." The computer told her, in an all too calm voice.

It was a Cardassian ship, and it was coming her way.


	18. Chapter 18

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Eighteen

Ezri sauntered up the hallway, visiting passing crew as she went. Despite all the strange events lately, she was in a fairly good mood. After finishing up with her last counseling patient she was looking forward to seeing Jadzia. She wanted to suggest that they spend some time together. Ezri was secretly hoping that Jadzia could lend some insight on her being a host; she had never been trained, and longed for someone to talk with about it.

As she turned the corner though, those thoughts were banished by the sight before her: two station security guards sprawled out, unconscious, just outside Jadzia's quarters. She rushed up, and after checking for life signs paged the medical team to the hallway. Then she borrowed a phaser from one of the injured men and cautiously entered Jadzia's quarters. The room was a shambles, books and clothing strewn all about. She turned the corner into the bedroom, stepping past a large pool of vomit on the floor.

Ezri's heart raced as she peered carefully into the bathroom. Nothing. She was gone.

"Ezri to Kira."

"Kira here." Came the reply over Ezri's com badge.

"Jadzia's quarters are a mess, and she's gone. The guards look like they were caught unawares."

"We'll find her, Kira out."

Ezri, scanning the chaos around her, hoped that it would be sooner than later.

Jadzia sat against the Cardassian ship's wall, her head hanging low in defeat. At first she had felt devastated, being almost back from where she had begun, in a Cardassian holding cell, but now all she could think of was "why?". Why had she run? And why did she run back into the hands of her captors? She wanted to be angry, to fight, but she only felt like quitting. She was so deep in self-punishment, it took several minutes to realized that someone was talking to her.

Jadzia looked up. Gul Jorath. She shivered. Of course it would be. Still, she would swear she'd never seen him before.

"What?" She asked him, her voice barely a whisper.

"I said I was glad you chose to return to us. I know now that we can work together. It had to be your choice." He smiled carefully down at her. She frowned up at him. My choice? She thought. That's a funny use of the word.

"How did you do this to me?"

He shook his head. "We can't make you do anything you don't want to do, Jadzia. You told us that many times, remember?" The very sincere look on his face slowly dissolved into undisguised pleasure and then the sound of laughter bellowed forth from his mouth, echoing off the metal chamber walls, reverberating like hundreds of tiny little fists hitting her ear drums. He kept grinning as he squatted down to her level, and met her eyes. Those eyes that had forced on her so much fear and torment looked dead to her now, bringing only contempt.

"You aren't the first, my dear. You won't be the last. And I can tell you from past experience, you'd do better not to fight."

"You do this often then?" She tried to sound sarcastic, but her voice was ragged with the anger she was trying to control.

"Half the war with the Bajorians was spent on researching humanoid behavior. We couldn't do research on our own people, that wouldn't be ethical. No, they all thought it was about land and property, but it was about control. It was absolute control over another life form, and therefore absolute power. It wasn't genocide, it only appeared that way. We Cardassians are not cruel. We are simply a curious people, a people trying their best to survive in a hostile age." He shrugged innocently and stood.

"You started a war so that you could have test subjects?" She asked unbelievingly.

"Now, now." He corrected her, "Research. Wars have begun over less."

"But it's over now, you lost, and your people have begun to rebuild and find their purpose again. Why risk another war you won't win?"

He gazed thoughtfully down at her, the expression on his face made her want to crawl over to the farthest corner. "When we arrive back at Pelina One, I will expect your complete cooperation. This time, no more secrets. We have brothers in another time who are in need of our help. I intend to be the one to give it to them. Cardassia will be the victor this time."

She watched him walk out of the prison bay, shaking her head in amazement. He was insane. He had to be, didn't he? She wouldn't let him take control. She'd never give up any information. Everyone she cared about in her own time, not to mention the people she knew in this one, would be obliterated by a double Cardassian army. Especially one headed by lunatics. They wouldn't have a chance. But, she thought, looking around at her tiny cell, how would ever she escape from here?


	19. Chapter 19

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Nineteen

"We have the ship in sight, Colonel!" Nog yelled back to Kira from his station on the Defiant.

"On screen." Kira ordered. The Cardassian ship filled the front view screen. "Time to intercept?"

"Five minutes."

"Hail them please, Mister Nog." Kira sat back in the captain's chair, crossing her legs, her back rigid, ready for the confrontation, but wanting to look at ease.

"They aren't responding, Sir."

Colonel Kira smiled grimly. Had she really expected them to? "Power up weapon banks, go to Red Alert." The claxon sounded, accompanied by the tell tale flashing red lights around all the tactical stations.

"Open a channel to them, Nog."

"Hailing frequency open, Sir."

"Cardassian ship, Riel, this is Colonel Kira of the Federation Star Ship Defiant. You are outside your territorial boundaries. Unless you respond now, or we will be forced to fire upon you." That wasn't the real reason she wanted to fire upon them, but it would do.

"Gul Jorath's answering, Colonel."

"On main view screen." She sat forward. Gul Jorath's irritated looking face filled the view screen in front of them.

"What can I do for you, Colonel?" He asked calmly, but she could see there was nothing calm about his eyes, or the way he was gripping the chair arms in which he sat.

"Would you mind telling me what you are doing out here, so far from home, Gul Jorath?" She asked kindly. Overly kind in fact. Playing his game was making her ill.

"We lost our way, Colonel. It's a new crew, and we were out on practice maneuvers. Can't let our people fall behind now, even in peace times, can we?" He smiled back at her, but the way he said the word "peace" made Kira's skin crawl.

"Maneuvers? What kind of maneuvers are they that kidnap Star Fleet officers from their Runabouts?" Cut right to the chase, she thought. We don't want any misunderstandings here if we do have to fire on them.

He looked shocked. "I'm sorry, Colonel, whatever do you mean? Oh, we have picked up an escaped prisoner. She was, by the way, stealing your Runabout, but there is no one else. We will be very happy to give you the coordinates of the lost ship, and then you can return home, knowing that you did your good deed for the day." He was attempting to dismiss her.

Kira, even after all her dealings with the Cardassians, was still surprised at their gall. "I won't be going any place with out my officer, Gul Jorath."

"Ah, Colonel, then that's where the confusion lies isn't it? She's not your officer. She's a time traveling spy, who was caught on our ship before the war ever ended. She is our," he paused, trying to find the most appropriate word, and when he found it he looked supremely self-satisfied, "property."

"Property?" she guffawed at him.

"In accordance with the Star Fleet Regulation, 49200-8 section 27, and I quote, "any persons or property taken during the war, not specifically belonging to the federation, or having been captured as a war criminal, will be so deemed the responsibility and property of the Cardassian government" end quote."

"This is certainly not what they meant," said Kira, trying to back peddle and think her way out of this. "Besides, she is a Federation citizen, and was just recently awarded the rank of full Commander." She hoped she had him there, but she could see from his expression she wasn't winning.

"Come now, Colonel, you can see the fine line here, just as clearly as I can. She's ours. If you have a problem with that, we can all have another mundane meeting at Star Fleet headquarters, where both our teams of legal minds can battle out all the puny details." He sat back, looking more and more confident. "Until then, she will stay safely in our custody."

"Safe" wasn't a word she would think of when remembering Jadzia's condition when Worf had first recovered her. Kira just had to keep him here, for just a few more minutes, until she could decide what to do.

"We, of course, apologize to Star Fleet and the regional Bajoran government for crossing out of Cardassian Space, as you define it." He gave her a subordinate bow. "But now, Colonel, if you will forgive me, we need to leave. My government expects us back in a timely manor, or they may consider us lost and send ships to find us find our way home." Another undisguised threat, thought Kira.

"Of course, Gul, let me just send word ahead, to clear a path for you. As you can expect, all Star Fleet vessels in the area were put on alert as soon as you entered our territory." She tapped the mute button.

"Ideas people. We need ideas."

----

Jadzia sat in her cell, contemplating what her next move would be. What would Curzon do? Funny, it always seem to come down to that. Curzon. After eight lifetimes of experience, she always ended up relying on Curzon in these tight spots. She didn't have to wonder why too hard. He was the one with most of the battle and hand to hand combat experience. He was also the last host to her symbiont. It was only natural that his thoughts would prevail over the others.

And, she thought, it hadn't helped marrying a Klingon. She smiled at the thought. Curzon would have been surprised at his shy, soft-spoken charge marrying a Klingon warrior. Well, once the joining had taken place, she'd lost her shyness, and speaking up wasn't exactly a challenge anymore. Worf. She'd pushed all thoughts of him away these past weeks. And now wasn't the best time to lament.

She stood, trying to peek out of her cell without touching the force field covered doorway. Only one guard right now. The others rushed away several minutes ago. She tried to get a good look at him. Not too tall, for a Cardassian, in fact compared to her own six foot stature, he was rather short. She could take him, she decided. It was then she noticed the medical insignia on his uniform.

Jadzia immediately fell to the floor, writhing, her face contorted in anguish. She moaned loudly as she rocked back and forth in the fetal position. The Cardassian doctor slowly approached her, drawing his weapon as he did.

"What's wrong?" he asked suspiciously.

"Help me," she begged.

His frown deepened. "It won't work you know," he said, unconvinced.

Jadzia looked up out of the corner of one eye at him. "What?" She whispered.

"What ever it is you're doing."

"I'm in pain." She winced.

"And that's supposed to make me feel bad?"

"Have some compassion!" She said angrily, kicking out a leg at him, knowing that the attempt had been blown.

He grinned at her and stood. "Get up. You're out of luck. My compassion, if I ever had any, was bled out of me years ago." He aimed his weapon at her. "And, I won't have you tempting the younger guards with your female foolishness."

Her eyes opened completely. She really did have a stomach ache. She was hungry. "I thought doctors were healers." She scowled disappointedly up at him.

He laughed at her as she stood. "Is that what you think I am along for?" He shook his head, and leaned towards her, his nose almost touching the force field that separated them. "Who do you think guided you back to us in the first place?" He watched the truth of what he was saying dawn in her expression.

"I haven't "healed" anyone in decades. If the men on this ship get sick or hurt, they're on their own. The only people I had compassion for were killed in the war. That leaves only me. And I am looking out for me in the best way I can." He nodded at her.

"How's that?" She smirked at him.

"My wife, my children, they may all be alive in your time." He began pacing. "Think of it! Alive, living well and prospering!"

"And you think, what? You're going back to get them?"

"Perhaps, but if they don't want me, then I can at lease assure my counterpart that I will help him keep them alive."

"Why don't you just kill him and take his place?" She asked disgustedly.

"Now, don't think I haven't considered that."

She grimaced. "And that's enough for you? Some imposter in another time?"

He smiled grimly. "It's been enough for you these past weeks, now, hasn't it?"

Jadzia balked, realizing that the Cardassian knew much more about her than she had realized. She must have done a lot more talking than she'd remembered. "I didn't come here on purpose, or to destroy anyone."

"So you've said. It makes no difference. We aren't interested in character or your willingness to cooperate. You have brought us possibilities, and that's what keeps you valuable."

He watched her face carefully. "No, don't misunderstand, you are not indispensable. In fact, after a couple more treatments, we'll have all the information we want, and you'll be eliminated. Can't have you falling into the wrong hands, can we?"

The defeated feeling was coming over her again, and she suddenly wished he would just go away. She sat down and ignored him until he complied. Oh, what she wouldn't do for a phaser right now.


	20. Chapter 20

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Twenty

"Colonel, they are powering up to leave."

Kira sat on the edge of her chair. They'd successfully held them here for almost an hour, and now she knew their patience had run out. She still didn't have a plan. Star Fleet had done just what Jorath said, and told her to invite them to another meeting. She'd pretended she hadn't heard them and cut off the conversation with static. Government bureaucracies. It was at times like these that she really missed being in the Underground on Bajor. Without question, she'd have fired on them, and the battle would have been over long ago.

"Raise shields. Power up weapons, but don't fire."

"We're just going to sit here and hope to antagonize them enough to fire on us?" Asked Bashir incredulously.

"I cant go starting a war with them, Doctor, but if they fire on us, we can most certainly defend ourselves." She said it with a cunning smile.

"They're hailing us Colonel." Called Nog, back over his shoulder.

"On screen!" Jorath's angry face appeared before her.

"What are your intentions, Colonel?" He demanded. "Let us go now, and no one will get hurt."

"I'll take that as a threat, Jorath."

"However you like, Colonel. We are leaving." He cut off communications.

"Damn! Prepare to fire phasers off their port side!"

"And that's part of the plan?" asked Bashir.

"The only one I've got going, Doctor. You come up with anything yet?" she said angrily. "We can't let them get out of our sight, or we'll loose them for sure. You want that to happen?"

Bashir realized, too late, that his humor had been lost on Kira all together. "I'm behind you, Colonel."

She nodded at him. "Fire!" she ordered.

Just as she did, the Cardassian ship fired back, hitting their aft. The Defiant lurched sideways, knocking several officers off their feet. "Direct hit, Colonel, shields down to eighty percent!"

Kira sat shocked for a moment. The weaponry was more advanced on that ship than she had anticipated. "Fire on them at will. Eliminate their shields. Try to keep in mind the whole point of this is getting Jadzia back alive!"

Just as Nog fired, another blast shot back at them from the Cardassian vessel. As it hit, there were electrical explosions all around as computers were kicked off-line.

"Another direct hit, Colonel! Shields down to thirty percent! Hull breach on Deck Five, section B. Our weapon systems are off-line!"

"Re-route life support systems temporarily to shields! Get those weapons back on-line now!" Just as she finished her sentence, the ship was rocked violently again by another volley of strikes. The lights aboard the Defiant faded and emergency lights switched on, casting a red glow about the deck. Several crew were thrown around like stage puppets that had lost their strings.

"Weapons status!" She yelled, holding sideways onto her seat. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, and noticed it was covered with blood. It didn't hurt at the moment, but she was sure it would start soon enough.

"We've almost got them back, Colonel. Just a couple more minutes! Shields back up at seventy three percent and holding!"

That was some good news, but they were sitting ducks out here. "What's the closest Star Fleet vessel in the area?" She demanded.

"The Reliant!" Replied Bashir. Then he added in a discouraged tone, "But they are over an hour away!"

"We won't last that long! Anything else? Anyone at all?" She knew she sounded desperate, but didn't care at this point. The Cardassian ship was turning for another pass, and she was sure they couldn't take much more.

"Weapons…..please!" She demanded, gritting her teeth.

"Almost there!" called back her engineer. But, too late, the Cardassian ship veered in on them, blasting first port and then aft, firing almost twelve times. The bridge was total chaos, with most of her crew rolling on the floor, trying to regain their composure and not noticing those who couldn't get up, or who wouldn't ever be getting up again. Sparks flying out of one of many electrical fires flew up around Kira. She lurched forward, trying to avoid being hit.

"Status!" She hoped some one would answer her. She looked over and saw Julian pulling himself back up into his station.

Choking from the smoke around him, he croaked back, "Shields at fifteen percent, hull breaches on more decks than I can count, and countless wounded. We've lost contact with Engineering. Weapons are still off-line!" He ended his report in a coughing fit.

Kira grimaced. Now what? Life support was at a minimum, no weapons, and their shields would be obliterated but the next hit, let alone volley of hits. This wasn't exactly how she had planned it. They would have to try to retreat, just to save lives. Damn, she thought, Jadzia was on her own.

Just then, from out of no where, a Klingon battle cruiser de-cloaked and began firing on the Cardassians. Kira breathed a sigh of relief.

"Qu'Vat to Defiant, can we be of assistance Colonel?" It was Martok's voice.

Kira, greatly relieved and grinning from ear to ear, replied. "That's an understatement! You're welcome to them!" She sat back against the captain's chair. "Helmsman, move us away from here." The Defiant moved off to a safe distance to lick its wounds and watch the continuing battle.

Jadzia lurched back and forth in her cell. There wasn't anything to get a hand hold onto, and she volleyed back and forth, as if she were involved in some torturous ball game, she being the ball.

"Hey, enough already!" she yelled as she hit her left side for the tenth time. This was maddening, each time she got her feet under her the deck seemed to roll up and knock her back. She had tried to sit, but then it threw her back almost to standing, before disappearing beneath her once again. "What's going on out there?" she yelled to the guard. She realized that he wasn't having much luck either as he staggered back and forth in between the door way. He obviously didn't think it was important to let her in on it, because he didn't answer.

The ship shifted left suddenly and she could hear the warp engines whining, readying themselves for escape. Whoever's out there, she thought, they'd better hurry. But before the ship could engage, the ship was jarred once again and a horrible metallic tearing noise filled the corridor followed by a hissing sound and then an incredible explosion. The force of it blew Jadzia back against the furthest cell wall and left her suspended there for half a second before she fell in a heap to the floor. She came to only seconds later, staring into the dead eyes of the fallen guard. He had obviously been taken unawares as she had been.

Jadzia reached over and dislodged his phaser from his hand. She stood gingerly, wincing as pain shot up the front of her leg. Yep, she thought looking down at her torn and bloodied uniform, broken. She suddenly felt like laughing, and hoped that she hadn't completely lost her mind, but was only reacting to the pain and the ridiculousness of the situation. She limped painfully over the fallen body and moved out of her crumbling holding cell. Out side she met complete disaster. The ceiling had fallen in, leaving sheets of metal laying and hanging down at odd angles and reams of wiring trailing down, creating a very dangerous electrified spider web effect.

She stumbled cautiously out into the darkened corridor, and over several more of the dead. She'd been in the safest place on the whole deck it seemed. The emergency lights were on, but only in sections here and there, and were blinking on and off rapidly. They created an eerie green glow that seemed to mesh everything that she was seeing together with the steam and smoke from the explosion. She was completely disorientated and couldn't make out which section she was on when she finally reached the turbo lift. The computer systems on the deck were dead, and she couldn't get her bearings on which deck she was actually on. Should she go up or down?

The lift made the decision for her, being totally disabled and worthless. She struck the door in frustration. Never a break. Grabbing a downed piece of pipe, she fashioned a crutch and then she pushed off, in the opposite direction, lumbering side to side, dragging her broken leg behind her. She was remembering a ladder that must have led to a maintenance tube, or so she hoped. What she would do when she got in there, she wasn't too sure of, but she had to try something. Over the past few months, she grew intolerable of sitting around, and decided that any action she could take would be better than that. The bizarre need to laugh came over her again, and she decided to see Ezri about that if she ever got out of there.

Except for the occasional electrical burst, the ship was quiet. The normal sounds of pumped in air and the whirring of the engines were absent. She wondered if there was anyone alive above her. As if in answer to her question, she heard the sound of weapons fire emanating from the Cardassian vessel. One last hurrah, she thought. Before she could think to take cover, the outside ship fired back and the jolt threw her across the hallway, slamming her body against an already collapsing wall section.

Jadzia looked up from her fallen position only to see a cascade of metal sheets and piping falling towards her.

But I'm on their side! Her last thought was cut off, crushed by the weight of the pipes, and then everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter 21

Jadzia lay gasping, unable to breathe without forcing air in and out of her lungs, which was a painful procedure due to the weight of materials that was crushing down upon her. She wasn't sure how long she had lain there unconscious; she had lost sense of time and place. The only thing she knew too well was that she was in shock, and the minute she allowed herself to relax, to quit trying to force that air in and out of her lungs, she would undoubtedly die. She was also freezing cold, and was at that moment arguing with herself over the cause: loss of life support systems, or the shock, growing ever worse. She decided it was a combination of the two and told herself to shut up about it and concentrate on breathing rather than the chattering of her teeth.

So, this was it? Even if the unknown ally on the outside had known she existed, and wanted to get at her, they wouldn't be able to in time. There was no way they could transport her. She knew from previous experience that the Cardassians used a dampening field, powered by a separate and independent power source, around all their prisoner bays. And the plain facts were that last blow had knocked her right back into the bay itself. Her only hope was that they would send in some one, and from the increasing creaking and groaning noises coming from the ship around her, it had better be soon.

Breathe in, breathe out, she coached herself. It was growing more and more difficult to do. It wouldn't be long, and she'd be unconscious. She felt tempted to just fall off to sleep, but kept comforting herself with the thought that the ally hadn't demolished the ship, and may at any minute decide to board her. It was that very idea that kept her going. She wasn't about to quit, not after all the fighting she had done to get here.

Her eyes involuntarily closed, again and again. Keep awake, she ordered herself. But, it was really a loosing battle. Her eye lids lazed closed once again, and she thought she heard someone talking to her. When she opened them, she was on Trill, in her old College room, looking up at her room mate.

"Wake up!" She yelled down at her.

"I just can't." She replied. "The party lasted so long, and I got a little drunk. My head is aching, and if I don't get some sleep, I won't pass that test this afternoon." She really shouldn't have stayed as long as she did at the party, but it had been such a good time. She was finally starting to fit in around here.

"Jadzia, if you fall asleep, you won't wake in time. And this test is the final. You can't miss it, or they will disqualify you for the Joining!" Alika was always looking out for her like that.

"I'm just so tired. Set my alarm, I'll wake up in time, I promise."

Alika looked doubtful. "I can't come back to check on you, you know, my test is today too. You're going to blow it. You never go to parties, and you hardly ever drink Jadzia, why did you have to start last night, the night before the most important test of your life?"

Jadzia shook her tired head at her. "I'll be fine. Just need to sleep." Her eyes closed again, and she drifted off. Alika was always like that, trying to protect her from everything. She could hear her walking away, still muttering to herself. Just as Jadzia was about to fall into a deep sleep, she heard the crashing sound of a door being thrown open. She frowned, wondering who it could be.

"You have to wake up!" It began sounding like Alika's voice, but ended up sounding male.

"I haven't slept long enough. Just a little longer," she tried convincing the voice.

"Jadzia! Wake you must stay awake." The voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Sleep," she muttered, her voice fading out as she drifted off again.

The sound of metal being slid around and thrown jolted her back awake. Metal? She looked around, her eyes squinting against emergency flood lamps lit around her. She heard grunting and could see someone's tall bulky outline pulling against one of the metal beams that lay across her legs. She faded back out again as her memories began stirring around in her head. She remembered the joining, and then graduating Star Fleet. She smiled to herself, remembering how proud her parents had been. Then her marriage.

Funny how only the really important events popped up in your mind at the end. She had always thought that was just made up, but here she was reviewing the most important events of her life. All the rest, all the little arguments and worries seemed to fade back and lost all importance. She remembered Worf. She remembered loosing him and the pain of it, and then remembered finding him again in this reality. Now she was loosing him again. Strange to think of it that way. So many regrets.

"Worf," she murmured aloud, not realizing she did so.

"I'm here," the voice replied back, still grunting and pulling on her metal prison.

"Worf?" she asked much more clearly and very surprised.

"Do not worry, I will get you out."

She tried laughing, she was so relieved he had been the one to come for her, but the pain stole it away from her. "We have to stop meeting like this." She pushed the sentence out, expelling all the air from her lungs, then forcing the air back in them again. The routine was fast becoming unbearable.

She heard him snort, and the fact he found humor in what she said made her feel oddly content. She watched him as he lifted off yet another section and return for the last piece. The actual weight was lifting off of her, but she continued to fade, and was even feeling weaker than she had before.

As the last section was removed, and as Worf was lugging it away, her mouth filled with blood. She coughed it up, sputtering for air, only to have more replace it. Looking down at her body, what she saw a frightened her. Her ribs were indeed broken, the evidence of one poking its way out of her uniform. Around the bone was a bright red foamy substance that she recognized immediately: Blood, highly oxygenated blood from a punctured lung. She lay back, moaning and choking. Her metallic prison had also been putting enough pressure on her it had kept her from bleeding to death. But, no more.

Worf looked down at her in alarm. If she hadn't known she was dying before, she did now. It was written plainly in his desperate expression. He moved quickly around her, looking for ideas and ways to stabilize her.

As he moved about her, she felt compelled to speak. "Too late." She gurgled past the liquid in her mouth.

"No. I will get you out."

"I'm sorry," she rasped back.

He leaned down next to her face, "I will get you out, do not give up." He brushed her forehead with his lips. Reaching gingerly over her, he pulled her arms across her chest, readying her for the move. Then he pulled some material out of a pack and tied it around her legs to keep them immobile.

"This will hurt." He lifted her slightly and slid her gently over to the sheeting. She would have cried out if there had been enough air in her lungs, but as it was she just gasped in silent pain. Once he had her settled, he pulled on the foot of the metal gurney and slid her out, inch by inch. The grating noise echoed off the walls and seemed to fill the ship. As they reached the opening of the hall the bed suddenly lurched to a stop, catching on something below.

That's it then. What a ridiculous way to die.

Worf cursed in Klingon, and then crawled up behind her to see what had happened. To his chagrin he discovered that the sheeting was caught underneath, a section of it bent down and lodged rather solidly. Cursing again, his patience running thin, he reached for his phaser, firing on the section and disintegrating it in one shot.

Satisfied, he moved quickly back into place and pulled her out, clearing the bay wall completely. He glanced down at her, seeing that her condition was quickly worsening, and tapped on his communicator pin.

"Worf to Defiant, what is your status?"

"Warp engines back up, life support systems back at normal. Ready to go, Commander." Kira replied.

"Two to transfer." He answered back.


	22. Chapter 22

Fools Rush In by Teal

Chapter Twenty Two

Doctor Bashir wandered out into the waiting room. He had an unsettling sense of déjà vu as he scanned the room about him. Jadzia's friends all looking up at him, waiting expectedly for the news he would deliver. He smiled grimly and then looked directly at Worf. Julian realized he deserved the news first.

"She's stabilized. She lost a great deal of blood. It was touch and go there for a while."

"Will she recover?" He asked, looking and feeling much more anxious than he felt comfortable with.

"I don't know yet. It's a wait and see situation. I'm sorry I can't be more positive than that." He frowned. "Despite everything else, she was already in a weakened state. There's just no way of knowing."

Ezri went over and sat down next to Worf. "Is there anything you need?" She couldn't believe he was going through this again. How much more could he stand? At least this time, there was a chance.

He frowned. "No. May I go in, Doctor?"

"Of course." He replied, not sure who it would help more, Worf or Jadzia.

Worf entered the recovery room. There she lay, pale and gaunt. An altogether too familiar sight. He exhaled and sat down next to her, the start of what would become a three day vigil.

On day four, Jadzia awoke, sharp stabbing pains met her as she attempted to sit up, so she lay back quickly. Alive, she thought, somehow, amazingly alive. It was then she heard snoring next to her, and recognizing the sound, grinned. Worf. He sat at the side of her bed, head tilted back against the wall and feet propped up onto another chair. He must have sensed her watching him. He awakened and sat up quickly.

"Hi," she said cheerily.

He smiled back at her. "Good morning." He pulled her hand into his carefully. "How are you feeling?"

"Uncomfortable," she said, trying to twist herself into another position without using her stomach muscles. Not an easy task. "You know," she began, looking intently into his eyes," a girl could get used to this."

"Being nearly killed?"

She laughed at him. "No, That I can do without. The being rescued part." She squeezed his hand. "It's romantic."

"I will soon have to begin charging you a fee." He deadpanned, his eyes holding a slight twinkle. She responded by hitting him with her free hand, and the smile in her eyes spoke volumes to him.

Just then, Doctor Bashir entered. Jadzia half expected Worf to remove his hand, but his grip only grew tighter.

"I thought I heard you. Welcome back." Julian greeted her.

"Thanks Julian." She smiled kindly at him and then, growing more serious. "How's my mental state?" She sounded nervous.

"If you mean, are you insane, you're not."  
"Why did I run then? It was about the most horrible experience I can remember, Julian, and I know none of it was real." She felt Worf's fingers tighten again around hers, attempting to comfort her.

"You're right and wrong about that. It was very real in many ways. Maybe not what you were experiencing, I don't know what it was you saw or heard that frightened you so much. But, what you were feeling was extremely real. And it wasn't at all your fault." He held out a glass tube which was encasing a tiny speck that rattled around as he held it out to her.

"What's this?" Jadzia examined it carefully. "A computer chip?"

"Not just a simple chip, I'm afraid. It holds a series of synthetic hallucinogens, which were time released."

"And that was in me?"

"In your brain, to be more specific."

"My brain?" She shivered, realizing she didn't remember anything about having them done anything technical to her head, and wondering what else she couldn't remember.

"Yes, located near the hypothalamus. It was triggered naturally by chemicals your body produces during a normal reaction to fear."

"When I saw Jorath's face, I felt intense fear, even though I didn't ever remember seeing him before."

"That was probably psychologically induced. Purposefully. This is a very sophisticated device, years of research and programming went into this."

"I was brain washed?" She asked incredulously.

"In a manor of speaking, yes. I've deduced from my own research that the chemicals housed in this one chip would be enough to drive ten of the largest, most muscular and healthy people temporarily insane. I have a feeling if this was used on someone in a weakened desperate state they would be overcome in minutes. You basically didn't have a choice. You were "programmed" to run right back to them. It's rather ingenious, if you think of it. Cruel and inhumane, but very practical in a frightening sort of way."

"You sound as if you admire them, Doctor." Worf said disgustedly.

Julian looked surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't admire them, rather the opposite. And, I intend to take my findings directly to Star Fleet. This would go a long way to explaining the low escape, high mortality rates that Cardassian penal colonies currently have, and to why there was so little security at the site where Jadzia was being held."

"So, will I ever have an episode again?"

"If you're asking me if you're cured, yes, physically you don't have anything to fear."

"But mentally?"

"To be honest, I don't know what the long standing consequences will be. I am recommending you should see a counselor as soon as possible, to help you through your experience." He could see that she looked very nervous. "Wait here, and I will go and get you a list of names that may be helpful." Julian excused himself.

"What about speaking to Ezri?" Worf suggested.

"I don't think that will work. For one thing, she's a little to close to me to see my problems objectively. And for another, "she paused looking for the right words, "I'm not going to be staying on the station."

"Where would you go?" He asked tentatively, his face void of emotion.

"I really hadn't thought about it yet. I just know I can't stay here. One Dax on this station is plenty. Besides, I need to go some place and make it my own. I don't really belong here, and I've known that for a while." She thought back, remembering the loneliness she felt once Worf had left the station, realizing that she didn't fit in here at all with out him. The Jadzia that belonged here was gone, and she couldn't step back into those shoes, even it she had wanted to.

Worf sat watching her, not really hearing her explanation. He couldn't let this happen. Before he could say anything, Julian came back in with a list of Star Fleet counselors with backgrounds that would be helpful to Jadzia. He was about to hand it over to her, when Worf interrupted him.

"She wont be needing that list, Doctor." Jadzia looked over at Worf obvisouly surprised.

"And why is that, Worf?" asked Julian, the sound of irritation clearly in his voice.

"The list you have compiled are of Counselors in the area. She won't be in this area while she recovers." Worf finished his sentence and locked his eyes onto Jadzia's. He could see that she was curious at his butting in, and suddenly wondered if he had made the right decision.

"And where will she be?" Julian asked, dismayed, looking back and forth between them. It dawned on him that they no longer seemed to even realize he was in the room.

Worf took a deep breath, steadying himself for battle and leapt ahead, not knowing if he would fail miserably or succeed, only knowing he had to try. His heart, beating with life for the first time in nearly two years, had led him to her, and he would not betray such a gift.

"She is going home," he said with an extreme confidence which in no way reflected the turmoil he felt inside.

Jadzia's eyebrows rose in question, clearly confused by the direction Worf was taking the conversation. Then the meaning slowly become clear as her gaze continued to meet his.

"Home?" Julian questioned.

"With me, to Kronos, where she belongs." He'd said it as clearly and honestly as he could, not leaving any detail to question. He wanted her. Jadzia's face immediately lit up, the smile in her eyes leaking out and spreading across her face as a sunrise creeps over the horizon.

Her smile, the look in her eyes, the squeeze of her fingers around his, was all the encouragement that Worf needed. He had won her heart again. He spoke sideways to Julian, not wanting to break their connection. "When can she leave?"

Julian, fully expecting Jadzia to balk at the idea was caught completely off guard when she did nothing but grin girlishly back at Worf.

"I, um, well, in a couple more days, I suppose."

"Fine, Doctor. Thank you."

"I'll check in on you later." He said, off handedly, and excused himself from their room.

The energy between them was tangible and at the same time, immeasurable. Worf was afraid to look away, fearing that it would break the bond between them. It was then that Jadzia decided to speak, and she chose the most perfect thing to say.

"Well, if we're moving off the station, you'd better get packing."

His eyebrows lifted. "You agreed you would pack my things."

"I just didn't get to it." She shrugged.

"You are always procrastinating. If you did not want to do it, you should have never agreed to it in the first place." He was growing irritated are her irresponsible manor.

"I've been busy, you know! I was brainwashed after all!"

Worf knew what she was doing, and it was the most fun he'd had in years. He would not allow her to win this time.

"I have grown tired of your excuses. My things should have been packed and sent off to me long before," he paused for effect, "your breakdown."

"Breakdown? Breakdown? You act as if that were my fault! Besides," she said, releasing his hand and crossing her arms over her chest triumphantly. "If you hadn't been so scared to stick around here in the first place, you could have done it yourself!"

"I am afraid of nothing!" He stood, towering over her, trying to get the upper hand.

"HUH!" She yelled back, sitting taller. "What about your first Targ?"

Now, that was a low blow, bringing up his first pet Klingon pig. His brow lowered at her and he gripped the table where she lay.

Out side the room, Ezri and Julian had been talking about Jadzia's impending departure. Ezri had felt saddened by the prospect of her leaving before they could get to know each other. Upon hearing Worf and Jadzia's argument, she beamed with pleasure. Everything was working out perfectly.

"I can't believe it, they are actually in there fighting! Well, I'll put a stop to that, right now."

"I wouldn't do that, Julian." Ezri tried to stop him.

"Look, she's in there, vulnerable and recuperating from what must have been an agonizing experience, and he's in there yelling at her."

"She's doing plenty of yelling back, Julian," she said, listening slightly to the on going battle being carried on in the next room. She thought she heard furniture being thrown. That was a good sign. She was about to explain it all to him, when he rushed off in a huff towards the voices, but halted when the fighting abruptly ended with a loud crash.

"That's it!" He said, stomping off before she could grab him.

"Julian, no!" She grappled after him, but he was out of reach.

Inside the other room Julian stood, jaw hanging open low enough for him to easily insert his foot. His face flushed at what was before him. Jadzia and Worf were locked in the most passionate embrace that Julian had ever had the misfortune to witness. The good part was they were too enraptured to notice him. The bad part was he couldn't seem to get the momentum he needed to back out of the room. Ezri came rushing in, blushed properly at what she saw, and yanked him thankfully out by the back of his uniform.

Once in the clear she admonished him. "I told you not to go in there!"

He just stood there shaking his head in complete bewilderment.

"What is it?" Ezri asked.

"I will never understand what either of you see in him!" He said, looking absently back at the room.

"Julian," she started, pulling him in closer to her, "It doesn't matter what I saw in him, it's what I see in you that counts!" She smiled broadly and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Julian's surprised face transformed into one full of wonder, her reaction expelling any doubts he still harbored about Ezri and Worf's relationship, and decided that the best plan of action would be to simply kiss her back.


End file.
